Hakudoshi's Holiday Attack
by Shainingu
Summary: Sequel to Holiday Wishes. Hakudoshi decides how to use the special jewel shard Naraku has given him. Can Kagome and Inuyasha's new love somehow destroy Hakudoshi? Read to fnd out!
1. Kagome's Other Gift to Inuyasha

A/N: See? SEQUEL!

* * *

A cold Winter's wind whispered and chilled the air in the Well shed as Inuyasha and Kagme climbed out of the Bone-Eater's Well. One feel of the air, and Kagome shivered in sudden shock of the cold air. It was only Decmber eighth, maybe the ninth. Kagome always lost count of days when she was in the feudal era. Kagome rubbed her arms to stay warm. It was only this cold because of all the rain Tokyo had recieved in Autumn. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, trying to force her teeth not to chatter.

"L-Let's h-hurry, okay?" Kagome said, her teeth chattering.

Inuyasha dropped the yellow bag that he was carrying. Then he shrugged, "Feh, ya cold?"

"Well... Yeah!" Kagome said, still rubbing her arms to stay warm. Inuyasha took off his fire-rat haori and tossed it onto Kagome's head. "Wha--"

"Just until you warm up, okay?" Inuyasha said. Kagome (while blushing) tied the haori and nodded. Then before she knew it, she was smiling at him, and he was smiling at her. _He's much nicer now..._ Kagome thought. _But I like him this way..._

Inside of Kagome's house, she and Inuyasha couldn't even see the kitchen floor. Boxes labeled 'Shikon no Tama Keychains', 'Kimonos to Sale', and authentic 'something'... Kagome sighed. Inuyasha asked Kagome what was up with all the boxes, and she explained that the festival she told him about was at the Higurashi Shrine. And Gramps always sold things such as kimonos and keychains. And this year, she had to participate in the festival shows. Inuyasha still didn't get it, but he just left to put Kagome's things away where he knew where to put them (A/N: Ha! Che'ya right...)

Kagome sighed and sat on the only chair without a box or boxes on it. She began to rub her temples, because it was Christmas time, and a lot of things were on her mind. For one, Naraku's whereabouts. He hadn't been seen in a few weeks, which would make Inuyasha rude and hard to deal with. What's new with that Inuyasha? Kagome thought, giggling softly. Then she remembered what Miroku and Sango told her yesterday. Apparantly, Kagura and Kannah attacked Miroku and Sango, when Shippou and Kirara were in the hut, and took a shard from Sango's father's corpse. Why would they even want a shard? At least that one... There were plenty others! Like the one in Kohaku's back, but Naraku loved to use him as a puppet. Sango asked Kagome to think about it, even thought she and Inuyasha were basically on holiday, but Kagome nodded and agreed.

Kagome was so in thought, she didn't notice Mama (what I will refer Kagome's mother to) come into the kitchen. Until Mama smiled and said, "Oh, Dear, you're home!"

Kagome blinked as she returned to reality, "Huh? Oh... Yeah, Mama. I told you Inuyasha and I would be back soon." Kagome faked a smile.

Mama knew the smile... A fake, saddened smile. Kagome had the same smile about twelve years ago. Mama was smarter that that, "Kagome, what's wrong?" Mama asked.

"Why would you think something was wrong?" Kagome asked. _Just tell her..._ Kagome told herself.

"Kagome..." Mama sighed.

"Fine... Remember the guy Inuyasha and I are after? Naraku?" Kagome asked. Mama nodded. "Well, he's just attacked my friends Sango and Miroku, and took a shard out of Sango's father's dead body... Which was way wrong. And I need to think of ideas on why he did that." Kagome said. Mama nodded. Then Mama asked why would Kagome want to think about such things during such a joyous time, and Kagome replied, "Because she's my bestfriend." Mama understood.

Then Mama went to clean what few dishes, and asked, "So, what about you two?"

_'You two'?_ Kagome pondered on the thought for a few seconds, and then blushed. Mama meant her and Inuyasha! Kagome giggled. Should she tell her mother? Who else was she to tell? Eri, Arumi, and Yuka didn't know the full truth behind Inuyasha, and like she'd tell Gramps or Souta! Only Sango and Mama were the only people Kagome'd tell. Kagome smiled. "He loves me, too. And he gave me his mother's old kimono, which it's gorgeous! Which made my gift to him lame..." Kagome sighed.

"What'd you give him?" Mama asked. Kagome took the Beads out from under her shirt (she liked wearing them).

"I took them off of him. But I want to give him something more now..." Kagome said quietly. Mama dried her hands with a hand towel and looked at Kagome.

"What about your father's old talisman?" Mama asked, rubbing Kagome's back softly, reasurring her. Kagome sat up and smiled.

"Right! Since he gave something dear to his late mother, I'll give him something dear to my late father!" Kagome quickly stood up and hugged Mama, and ran upstairs. She passed Inuyasha, without a second glance. She just flew on by. Inuyasha blinked and sighed. _What is she up to THIS time? _Inuyasha thought as he went into the packed living room to play with Buuyo.

Kagome quickly opened her door, ran two feet into her room, and tripped. Clothes were everywhere! And the school books she had brought recently to Inuyasha's era. Kagome got up and whined. Her room was a horror film brought to life. Kagome started to clean up the piles of clothes all around her. Kagome, at the moment, would rather be facing Naraku than be cleaning this mess.

Then she organized her school books. Her math book was opened to chapter twelve, section one. Kagome sighed. She knew who did this, even though a few of her notebooks had 'Souta' on the backs... It was Inuyasha's doing. Kagome quickly gathered the books and put them away so she could get her talisman. Kagome went to her desk and opened the small door. A necklace with a medallion on it was in there; Kagome took it out. The medallion had an encrypted character of strength on it. Which suited Inuyasha perfectly. Kagome smiled and ran downstairs. Halfway, she called to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha! Don't ever try to put my things up again!" Kagome went into the kitchen to see poor Buuyo being played with by Inuyasha. "What is Buuyo? A toy?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Exactly what he is." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, right... Guess Mama and the others left. I have something more to give you." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and made him get up and stop messing with Buuyo. Kagome then held out her left hand, in which the talisman was. It had a special shine to it than it usually did.

"It smells like a man... And you." Inuyasha said, sniffing it. "Why?"

Kagome looked down, "The man is my late father. Like you, Inuyasha, I've lost a parent. It was late Winter... It was so cold, and snowing, so the streets were iced over... My father lost control of the car, and didn't survive the wreck. But the day before, like he knew he wasn't going to live past a few days, he gave me that, and told me never to forget him." Kagome enhaled, so she wouldn't cry. "That's why I'm giving you that. Because it's dear to me."

Inuyasha took it from Kagome and hugged her for comfort, "You humans are fragile things..." Inuyasha stroked Kagome's hair softly, "But you aren't. Because of what's happened to you, you've grown stronger. Losing one close to you... That's the worst weakness, but it grows to strength. Don't forget that, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Your mother told you that, huh?" Kagome said, calmer now.

"Right before she died." Inuyasha chuckled, "But it's true. I know that now."

Kagome laughed and nodded. She loved this Inuyasha, but somehow... For some reason, she missed the rude and arrogant one. Hopefully tomorrow, Inuyasha would be a little more like himself than today. But this Inuaysha was much more gentle. Yet, the other Inuyasha was loud, and said what was on his mind (not always the best things to say, either).

After dinner, Gramps was telling Kagome an other history lesson, or story... Whatever it was. Kagome was listening a lot better now, since she didn't listen to him eight months ago. And look at her now: fighting for her life in feudal Japan. And then trying to keep up her social life in her era. It was a hard job, but somehow she managed to keep it up, thanks to Gramps' fake sicknesses. This story was about Midoriko, the creator of the Shikon no Tama. "Kagome, how much do you know of Midoriko?" Gramps asked.

"Only that she was a miko who fought youkai, and one day, in battle, she released her heart, which became the Shikon no Tama. And that jewel alone sealed the youkai." Kagome said bluntly.

"Ah, so you don't know she had a daughter before her travels?" Gramps smirked.

"What's that got to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Gramps nodded.

"Kagome's her great-great-great-granddaughter." Gramps took a deep breath of air.

"WHAT!" Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes grew big. Now, not only did Kagome had to fight for her life, keep up her social status, help her friends on figuring out why Kagura and Kannah took the jewel, and help fight and destroy Naraku, worry about Kikyou coming back to life, but had to deal with the fact she was a relative to the most famous miko that ever lived, Midoriko? What's next in her bizaare life? Death?


	2. Miroku's Truth

A/N: Happy Holidays!

* * *

A dead silence surrounded Naraku's newest manor. Naraku had just given Hakudoshi, which is the 10 year-old self, the special jewel shard. Naraku told him what to do, and to take Kagura, Kohaku, and Kannah along with him. Hakudoshi didn't want to drag them all along, but Naraku told him to.

Hakudoshi was powerful enough without his older sisters and a demon slayer's kid. He almost took Kagome over, but her love for a certain hanyou broke through his spell. But now, being in a new form, he could do it much easier. In seconds. Just by that small ounce of jealousy.

Hakudoshi walked out to the manor's courtyard, only to see Kannah watching Kikyou's last soul collectors travel around her mirror. Kannah was wondering if she should suck the souls into her mirror, along with the soul collector. She did. In the matter of seconds, the remaining souls and soul collectors were gone. Hakudoshi went up to Kannah, "Sister, where is Kagura and Kohaku?" He asked.

Kannah looked at him with no emotion as she spoke to Hakudoshi. "Brother... I see them, yes. Wish for me to summon them?" Kannah asked quietly.

"Yeah." Hakudoshi nodded.

Kannah nodded slightly and began to chant a spell, hard to hear. She began to glow white, as her mirror shone black. The last words she said, Hakudoshi could make out, "---Come forth, Kagura and Kohaku."

Two black orbs came out of Kannah's mirror, and began to take shape. One of a eleven or twelve year-old boy, and the other of a seventeen year-old female. Soon they both became clear, and full of color. "What?" Kohaku asked.

"Naraku wants us to go to the well Inuyasha's wench goes down to get to her world." Hakudoshi said. Kohaku nodded, but Kagura turned and began to walk off. "And where are you headed, Sister?" Hakudoshi demanded.

Kagura turned and faced Hakudoshi, and said simply, "Distraction, of course. You haven't quite mastered hiding your aura just yet. I'll go and distract them while you three head for the well. I'll meet you there." Kagura said. _Maybe if I do this, and Inuyasha and that girl of his kill Hakudoshi and Naraku, I will be free at last!_ Kagura thought.

Hakudoshi nodded, "Don't be long, Sister. Saimyousho will follow you. So if you need any help, Kohaku will join you." Hakudoshi said, nudguing Kannah to transport Kohaku, her, and him. Kannah nodded and they vanished in front of Kagura's eyes. Kagura got onto her feather and flew off towards the village, which wasn't far from the hidden manor.

---

Miroku and Sango sat by the creek where Kagome had saved the little boy from the demonic bird that swallowed the jewel whole before Kagome shattered it. Sango could imagine the story Kagome told her over and over in her head. It was so sad, it was funny. Sango smiled slightly, and remembered what was in front of her: the love of her life.

Sango remembered the day Kagura and Kannah took that shard. That shard was found in Midoriko's cave, and held much more power than an average shard. Because it was embedded in Midoriko's chest, where the Shikon no Tama burst out of her chest. Sango sighed. Then she remembered Miroku was going to tell her something before Kagura attacked them with tornadoes. "Um, Miroku?" Sango glanced at him, which he was looking into the water.

"The moon's rising is making the water sparkle... Oh, yes?" Miroku chuckled and looked at Sango, "What is it, Sango?"

"Um..." Sango looked into the water, "What were you telling me before Kagura attacked us?" Sango petted Kirara, who was in her lap, asleep.

"Oh, right. That shard has been on my mind. I forgot about telling you." Miroku took Sango's hands into his, and Kirara woke up, and moved out of Sango's lap.

Sango began to blush. "Mi-Miroku..." Sango stammered. Miroku stood up and helped her up, and he gazed into her brown eyes. Sango couldn't help but get lost in his indigo eyes. For once, she felt at peace. Everything around the two melted away, all the problems and concerns. It was only Miroku and Sango for this quick moment.

"Sango, for the longest time, I have loved you with all my heart." Miroku admitted.

"Every other woman--"

"I don't know how you feel about me, and if I am unsuccessful of removing this curse from me, I need a son to do it for me. For my grandfather and father, as well. But I truly love you." Miroku said.

Sango hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Miroku! Silly, I love you, too! How am I supposed to know how YOU feel if you grope me and ask every woman the same question?" Sango said.  
---  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the living room, watch a couple of locals move things about. Tomorrow was the Holiday Wishes festival, and Kagome was participating this year. She, now having miko powers, and being fifteen, had to. She didn't mind, though. She would tell stories of her adventures, without saying names, of course. And she even bribed Inuyasha to help, too! He was going to say his ears aren't real, and shouldn't be messed with. But he'll be on the stage in front of Goshiboku with Kagome.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Souta asked Kagome, playing on his Nintendo in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"No." Kagome sighed, "But I have to. And Inuyasha will be with me, so I won't feel weird." Kagome smiled slightly. "I'll just tell the audience my adventures. Without Inuyasha or my name." Kagome grinned.

"Great idea, Kagome!" Gramps said, before yelling a command at a mover. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who was tapping his knee impatiently. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and thought, _He's back... The hanyou I fell in love with._


	3. Holiday Wishes Festival PT 1

A/N: Gomen nasai! Any true fan of mine would know that I easily get side-tracked! And since I got a way good plan for a FF for SuperGALS Kotobuki Ran, I've been more side-tracked. Hehe... Anyway, read!

* * *

Kagome woke up to Souta banging pots and pans by her bed; Inuyasha was yelling at Souta to be quiet. Kagome yawned and sat up. It wasn't even sunrise yet! Kagome looked at her alarm clock and her eyes grew large. it was four A.M.! "Um... Souta, how come you're awake...?" Kagome turned to Souta, "And waking me up?" She asked. Then she told Inuyasha to stop fussing.

Souta set the pots and pans down, and nodded. "We've got to get ready. Gramps said since you look like... her, to do your hair like hers." Souta knew not to speak of Kikyou. He previously did on accident, and Kagome bit his head off. So, to save himself, he didn't mention her name. Souta continued, "He wants you to wear whatever kimono you want. Inuyasha, Gramps wants you and me to shovel the snow away, so the people could get around." Souta tugged on Inuyasha's kimono sleeve and pulled him out of Kagome's room. Then, Souta came back and grabbed the pots and pans.

"At four in the morning?" Kagome had to make sure she couldn't get more sleep.

"Yep. Get moving." Souta said, walking out of Kagome's room, shutting the door.

Did Kagome really look so much like Kikyou?

Kagome rolled off her bed and reluctantly went to her mirror by her desk. She knew she looked a little like Kikyou, but did she...? Kagome opened the desk drawer, and took out the ribbon Kaede had given her a few months ago. Kagome slowly did her hair like Kikyou (she was afraid of the results). Kagome had closed her eyes so she didn't see. But Kagome opened one eye, and gasped. Her hand touched the mirror where her reflection was. She saw a reflection of Kikyou... no, even worse: her. I do... Kagome thought. "The only thing different," Kagome mumbled, "is that I have a slightly darker complexion..." Kagome then thought sadly, But that's it...  
---  
Downstairs, half of Kagome's whole family that lived in Tokyo were there. Every two seconds, an other family member would burst through either door that led to the living room, carrying a box or two. Inuyasha and Souta were playing 'Dodge the Higurashi' over and over again. After it calmed for a few minutes, Inuyasha looked down at Souta. "You sure we need to?" He asked, "They all seem to be moving around back there a lot." He stated.

Souta shook his head in disapproval, "Let's just hurry. I've got to pick Hitomi up at seven." Souta handed Inuyasha the shovel and walked out the back door, with Inuyasha following. Not even thinking about a hat.

First thing that happened as soon as one of Kagome's aunts saw Inuyasha's ears: squeals and she went straight to his ears to rub them. This aunt was named Hano. Hano gasped, "They're real!"

"..." Inuyasha began growling.

Kagome opened the window for a bit of fresh air and saw the issue. She stuck her head out of the window. "Eep! Aunt Hano!" Kagome's voice echoed through the air. Everyone looked up at Kagome. "Don't do that!"

"Only the ones I care for can do that..." He muttered. Hano and Kagome heard, which made Kagome quickly shut her window to finish getting ready.

Kagome had already put on the kimono, but there was a fine, thin, silk, loose, and long haori that went over it. A/N: Long description for one little thing, no? Kagome slowly lifted it and looked it fully over. It was so fine, so soft... Kagome was lucky to have someone like Inuyasha around her. Kagome carefully put it on, and went to the mirror to look at herself. Kagome closed her eyes. Just for a surprise, even though she didn't care if it looked good on her or not. It had the most beloved scent Kagome could ever want wrappedaround her: Inuyasha's scent.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped quietly. It was perfect on her! Kagome touched the mirror to make sure it wasn't just a dream. Her soft skin touched the cold surface, and she drew back from the coldness. It was reality. And she loved it, too! Kagome quickly redid her hair like Kikyou's and ran downstairs to show Mama.

It was -- by then -- six fourty-seven, and it looked like the men already shoveled the snow and were done with the rugs they were putting on the soil. And now, they were putting up the stands. It was probably going a lot faster since a half demon was there, helping them along the way. Kagome skidded to a stop in the kitchen, being careful not to ruin the kimono. "Mama, look!" Kagome smiled.

Mama and Hano were cooking, as the rest of Kagome's aunts were busy, shopping. Mama and Hano looked up at Kagome and gasped. "Dear, th-that's beautiful!" Mama smiled, "Inuyasha's mother's kimono, correct?"

"Yeah... I look like his late mother, _and _late love! How mean is that?" Kagome whined.

Mama shrugged and continued chopping the eggplant. Hano looked over towards the door, "That young man with the ears and strength ...? Is he your boyfriend?" Hano asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She could see that he was being helped on how to use a hammer.

"Don't know. We love each other, but ..." Kagome changed the subject, "Probably wondering why he looks dog, right?"

"Well, yes." Hano said, fixing the sushi she was preparing. Kagome smiled.

"Mama, you tell her. I want to see Inuyasha's reaction." Kagome said, then running out the back sliding door.

Inuyasha smelt Kagome all of a sudden, and looked around. Mind this, that he was barefoot, and holding a hammer, okay? Kagome stepped out and waved at Inuyasha happily. Inuyasha's jaw dropped, and so did the hammer in his hand. And hit his toe.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha's voice woke the dead! Kagome came over to him.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to look at his foot, as he bounced on one foot in pain.

"You, baka!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Why?" Kagome asked. She told him to stop jumping, and she healed it with a little miko power. Inuyasha told her because she was beautiful. Kagome blushed, and he kissed her cheek. Kagome looked around, and saw that everyone was too busy minding their own business, so she leaned in and kissed his lips. He easily returned the kiss.

In the kitchen, Mama pointed to Kagome and Inuyasha, with Hano standing next to her. Mama explained what she knew. "See? He's from down the well. And Kagome woke him up from eternal slumber. Soon, she fell in love with him, and later, he fell in love with her. But it's hard for him, apparently." Mama sighed.

"Why?" Hano asked.

"Being hanyou, he is neglected by both human and youkai. Too powerful to be human, yet too weak to be youkai. It's the way it worked back then." Mama said, starting to boil seaweed.

Outside, after Kagome let Inuyasha continue on with putting up stands, a few of the other Higurashi family members arrived, the ones Kagome's age and older. They were to help manage the stands. Kagome was the main act, so she didn't have to worry until seven fifty, when the people freezing their butts off in front of the entrance to this shrine are let in.

Kagome went to the well shed and sat on the edge of the well to think. What special power does the shard hold? Why did Naraku make Kagura and Kannah retrieve THAT one little shard?

/Flashback\

"Kagome," Sango said, resting in the hotsprings. Kagome and her were talking alone, since Shippou was dead asleep when they left, "that shard was the first shard of the village."

"So?" Kagome didn't quite grasp the issue.

'It was found in the cave of Midoriko... In her chest! It was the purest of all the shards." Sango said. Kagome got it.

"So it has powers beyond imagination..."

/End\

_"So it has powers beyond imagination..." _Echoed through Kagome's mind. Kagome tapped her foot, trying to think why Naraku wanted the PUREST shard. What use did it serve Naraku? Especially since he would have had a difficult time turning the shard from pure to tainted with evil...


	4. NOTE

I usually don't do this, because I think it's really mean. But I have to, because this one person, even though they continue to read my fanfictions, always say something really rude. C.A.M.E.O.1, quit with the rude reviews. Okay? I usually give small hints in chapters what the damn plot is! Like the shard, for one FREAKIN' INSTANCE! Hakudoshi needing Kagura, Kohaku, and Kannah: AN OTHER HINT!

Now, gomen nasai for my choice of words. I just am fed up with C.A.M.E.O.1, and their way of words. I just think if they have nothing nice to say, don't say anything. One less reviewer, I don't care. There are true fans of mine (I notice when I read my reviews) who will read to find out what happens. And I know that. I am truly happy for those true reviewers.

And: an other gomen nasai. This time for the hammer incident in chapter three. I was talking to my bff, and we decided Inuyasha should be mesmerized (hope I spelled that right) by Kagome. I just happen to have added a hammer to the scene... So gomen to those who thought that was cruel.

Sincerely,

Shainingu


	5. Holiday Wishes Festival PT 2

A/N: Gomen nasai. Much chatter in this one, there is. But hey, first festival Kagome's participated in! Oh, and any who watched Inuyasha last night, I love that ending theme, such detail! And I love that mirror, man!

* * *

Kagome sighed and just sat there, letting the cold air engulf her. The Winter's air calmed her spirit, before a ruckus, and Inuyasha opened the well shed's door, "Found her!" Inuyasha called to the family. "Kagome, c'mon. It's almost time." Inuyasha said, holding out his hand.

Kagome smiled slightly, and took his hand. He helped Kagome up, and she went outside. The Higurashi stood there, in awe. Kagome was an awe inspiring sight. Kagome blinked, as the Higurashi clapped. Mama, Hitomi, Souta, Gramps, they all were wearing simple kimonos, except Mama. She looked like a miko, too.

"Almost time!" Hano said, leading the cousins to their stands.

Gramps looked at the clock, "Right, seven fourty-five. Kagome and Inuyasha, you go onto the stage in front of Goshinboku." Gramps started towards a smaller stand, "Souta, Hitomi, you open the gates. Everyone, ready?" Gramps asked.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

As people flooded in, Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kagome whispered. Why would there be anything wrong? Except Hakudoshi and Naraku... And that one shard... And that Kagome was standing in front of about one hundred people. Kagome gulped.

"Right, nothin' wrong, huh?" Inuyasha folded his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

Children were mainly there, but a few adults. Kagome felt calmer standing next to Inuyasha. "Ohayo-gazaimasu!" Kagome waved.

"Ohayo!" The audience replied. Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

She said aloud, "Say something, Inuyasha. Just don't stand there like a prop."

The children giggled. "Like what? It's you who's supposed to be doing this!" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome smiled and sighed, "As you can see, my friend here is rough around the edges, huh?" Kagome smiled. A few teenagers now joined the audience. "Well, which story do you wish to hear? The making of the Shikon no Tama, how it came to be shattered during the Warring era, or first the characters who retrieved and or plotted devastation?" Kagome asked.

Just like any teens, they all said the last one. "Fine, fine. Hear all the villains and good guys first?" Everyone nodded. "Well, there was a hanyou, who went by Inuyasha (not him)," Kagome lied, "who met a reincarnated miko, Kagome (not me), and she shattered the jewel. They met the young kit, Shippou, who was an orphan. And soon Miroku the lecherous monk--"

"Why was the monk lecherous?" A mother asked.

"What does lecherous mean?" A child asked after his mother asked.

Inuyasha answered the questions, "Lecherous means 'pervert', or sick man. And Miroku was a lecher because of his Kazaana in his right hand."

"'Air Void'?" A teen girl asked.

"Hai. The villain, an other hanyou, Naraku, placed the curse on Miroku's grandfather. It would soon devour Miroku, just like his grandfather and father." Kagome answered. "Before they met Miroku, they met a youkai exterminator, and her nekomata. Her name was Sango, and the nekomata was named Kirara." Kagome smiled.

"Now the story of the adventures!" A little girl said.

"Fine." Kagome smiled, "Adventure one. When miko Kagome came from an other world. She came from the Bone-Eater's Well, and found she wasn't home, but feudal Japan. Then she met the kind, old woman, Kaede--"

"You mean 'Old Hag'..." Inuyasha interrupted.

"Whatever. And she tended to Kagome, before Mistress Centipede, a youkai, bit out the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's side." Kagome said.

Inuyasha then said, "She ran into Inuyasha's Forest, and cried for help. She broke the spell under the hanyou who hung from Goshinboku, this tree behind us. Inuyasha's spell may have been broken, but not his seal." Inuyasha let his arms dangle on his sides.

"Miko Kikyou, who Kagome was reincarnated from, put a seal on him five hundred and fifty years ago. Since he stole the Shikon no Tama on many accounts to become full youkai." Kagome said. "Kagome ran to Goshinboku, to see Inuyasha awake. And he, at first, thought it was Kikyou, his former lover, but no, only her reincarnate. But Mistress Centipede swallowed the Shikon no Tama."

"And became this hideous beast!" Inuyasha acted as though he were gagging. The children clapped and laughed.

Kagome was enjoying this so much. "After almost squeezing Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome broke Inuyasha's seal, releasing him. He easily destroyed Mistress Centipede, and almost destroyed Kagome, as well."

"But he didn't." Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome nodded, "Right, after doing Iron-Reavor to her twice, and she used the Beads of Subjugation on him. Kaede did well by her side then. Well, a few days later, a bird youkai got hold of the jewel, and swallowed it, and took a child boy hostage."

"And Kagome took an arrow, and tied it's discarded foot to the arrow, and shot it. Seeing as it had the jewel in it, it regenerated." Inuyasha said.

"So Kagome used the arrow, and hit the mark." Kagome then sighed, "Too well, might I add. Shattered the Shikon no Tama within its belly."

"So thus, the beginning of adventures and an annoying squirt." Inuyasha said.

"I hope you don't mean little Shippou! He was innocent!" Kagome argued.

"And annoying. He was bouncing around, thinking he was so strong!" Inuyasha nodded. Everyone laughed.

Kagome sighed and told them that was it for today, but tomorrow she'd have another story. For now, her and Inuyasha were to help out sell items. Kagome went to kimonos, and Inuyasha went to the key chain stand, making sure to stay far away from the food that burned his tongue. (A/N: Episode 82, Gap Between the Ages. He burnt his tongue. And episode 128, Battle Against the Dried Up Demons at the Cultural Festival!)

Inuyasha was instructed to take 700 yen, and give the person one key chain of their choice. There was Shikon jewels, fake kappa hands, and kites... Though that had nothing to do with the festival...

Kagome was handing out the wooden dolls, that had the Shikon jewel in the center. (A/N: Hai, I know, copying of the first PS2 game...) Where the jewel was, they were to write their wish on it. And on New Year's eve, they were to bury them, and focus on that wish, as the miko, Kagome, was to say the five hundred year old prayer.

That night, after everyone left, Kagome sat on the couch, next to Inuyasha. "That was fun!" She giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, until Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, "But tiring." Kagome yawned. Inuyasha smiled.

"If you're gonna sleep, change out of that kimono, at least." Inuyasha said. Kagome stood up and nodded.

Mama poked her head out of the crowded kitchen, "Kagome, your cousins Suki, Kiki, Michi, and Zoey are sleeping in your room. Along with Inuyasha." Mama then went on talking, as three females, and a male, walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, this is Suki Higurashi." Kagome introduced her younger cousin, Suki, who was only eleven. She had short black hair, and green eyes. Then Kagome introduced Kiki, who had long brown hair, and brown eyes, as well. After Kiki, Michi, who was seventeen, and was the same height as Inuyasha. He had short black hair and brown eyes, like Kagome's eyes. He and Inuyasha didn't get along. "And finally, Zoey. She's thirteen." Kagome pointed to the quiet one, who looked sad. "She's gothic."

"So?" Zoey said.

"Rude to boot." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha snickered.


	6. Diary's Dare

A/N: Also much dialogue in this one, too.But not as much!

* * *

Kagome, her cousins, and Inuyasha, sat in her room. Kiki went fast asleep, since they put the sleeping bags on the floor. Now there wasn't any space on the floor for Inuyasha. So he was going to either sleep NEXT to Kagome, or sit at the foot of her bed (I think we all know what they'll decide…).

Since it was only seven, and the sleepiness Kagome had experienced earlier vanished, Suki had thought of the perfect game to play to pass the time. Until nine, when they had to set Kagome's alarm for four A.M. again. The game… Truth or Dare!

Kagome and Zoey were weary at first, but agreed. Inuyasha and Michi both chose to stay out of it. So it was only Zoey, Kagome, and Suki who were going to play. You know, even though Michi and Inuyasha didn't get along, their minds worked pretty much the same.

Kagome sat on her bed, leaning against the wall that her bed was against, and sighed. She dreaded 'dare'. She always chose 'truth', because sometimes the dares were a little out of control. Kagome pondered on who should have gone first. And she got the idea. Youngest goes first. Kagome told them, so Suki was first, naturally.

Now, Suki was eleven, sure. But not dumb or naïve. Oh, no… She had a few ideas. She knew her cousin well. She knew Kagome didn't do dares, so she got the perfect 'truth' idea. Suki smirked. Well, it wasn't quite a smirk, but then again, it wasn't quite a smile either. Half smirk, and half grin. A weird look, and Suki was looking straight at Kagome. It was just plain down-right scary!

"Kagome," Suki started, a smark of enjoyment flashed in her eyes as she spoke, "truth or dare?"

_If dare…_ Kagome thought, _Only Buddha knows… _Kagome gulped. "…Truth…"

"Good, good…" Suki said, mumbling to herself. Which seemed to have made her look quite mental. Or at least bipolar! Suki grinned towards Kagome. Kagome hated that look so much! "Now, Hano said he is a hanyou. How'd you meet up with a hanyou in this day of age?" Suki asked.

"Yes, I've wanted to know that, too." Zoey agreed.

"Yeah, me, also." Michi nodded.

Well, it was Kagome's family. Should she tell them? Maybe just a quick detail of how she met him… But would they keep quiet? She could trust Hano, and her immediate family, but her cousins? Kagome pondered at the thought for a moment, until she felt a common gaze upon her. It was Inuyasha's glare. Kagome looked at him, and he slightly nodded, knowing what she was contemplating over.

"Oh… Um, the dried well, the Bone-Eater's Well. I fell down it, and met him." Kagome pointed towards Inuyasha, who was now really glaring her down.

"So now I'm 'him'?" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't take advantage of freedom, Inuyasha." Kagome simply retorted.

"Um… Your turn, Kagome." Suki reminded her. Kagome returned to the game and nodded.

Kagome looked back and forth from Suki and Zoey. Who should she pick? Should she get revenge for just revealing the most secretive thing she ever held in, or torment her younger gothic cousin? Kagome looked back at Zoey, and saw her glance towards Inuyasha. Kagome then easily picked who she was going to torment now.

The glance was the fifth time since they've entered Kagome's room at six fifty P.M., so naturally, Kagome just HAD to know why Zoey was so intent on watching Inuyasha. Kagome smiled towards Zoey. "Zoey."

"Truth." Zoey said bluntly.

Kagome giggled, seeing Zoey take an other quick glance towards Inuyasha. She was down right nosy now! She just needed to know to sleep peacefully tonight. "Why do you keep on looking at Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Zoey blinked, and smirked, "What? Are you afraid I'll snatch away your love? Ha. Why are you concerned anyway?" Zoey asked.

"Knew it." Kagome laughed.

"Knew what?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you don't understand," Michi said, "Then you shouldn't." He said, laying down. Inuyasha growled at him and clenched his fists. Kagome sweat dropped. Since now, Michi was about to sleep, she had to calm Inuyasha down. So she kissed his cheek.

"Hush, will you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha, turning a slight red, folded his arms and nodded.

Zoey's turn. Who shall she pick? _Kagome? Yes… I won't look intimidating, so she'll pick dare. Ha ha ha… _Zoey thought. "Kagome. Truth or dare?" Zoey asked, looking lifeless.

Kagome thought good and hard on this one. This was Zoey, the fun-sucking thirteen year-old. So nothing really bad should come from her dares. It her truths Kagome was worried about. Kagome decided on it. Dare. "Dare." Kagome said, not scared.

"I know you write much, like daily, in your diary. Read us the entry that you wrote the first time you returned home." Zoey smirked.

"From the Sengoku Jidai?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"Of course!" Suki giggled.

Kagome reluctantly rolled off of her bed and stepped over her two dead asleep cousins to her desk. She slid open the drawer, and pulled out a small purple book, and managed to get passed her cousins again and sat down on her bed.

Kagome began reading…

_April 19th, 1997_

_Dear Daiari-chan,_

_I just came back through the dried well! What a nightmare I just faced… I hated Mistress Centipede, and Inuyasha isn't very nice… Ha, I mean, he could be not so… Well, evil! But there's good there, I just have to search for it. If I ever return there. Gramps said his seals will work, but never trust him on that. Inuyasha is cute, more like handsome. And his dog ears…! Just to die for. I secretly rubbed them before getting tied up by villagers. Ja ne! _

Kagome closed the book. She now had to be weary on Zoey, too. There are thoughts that just are too mean… Like what Zoey just did, for one!

The night passed quickly, and they all grew tired. After everyone fell asleep, Kagome told Inuyasha he could sleep next to her. He agreed and laid down beside her. Kagome lay in front of him, his arm on her waist. It felt secure, and warm. Kagome felt his breath on her neck, and that's the last thing she remembers before going to sleep.


	7. First Assault

A/N: Sorry if it's a little short. All I could think of for now.

* * *

In the mists of night, Hakudoshi, Kohaku, and Kannah manage to get to the Bone-Eater's Well. In the distance, screams echoed through the sky. The bitter sound was music to Hakudoshi's ears. "Ah... Sister is doing a fine job." Hakudoshi cackled.  
---  
Kagura easily kept on dodging Sango's Hiraikotsu, and Miroku's useless sutras. A chill ran down everyone, even Kagura's, spines. Then Hakudoshi's laugh was heard. Kagura smirked and took out one of her feathers, and jumped in the air. Before the villagers' eyes, Kagura flew. "Dance of the Dragons!" Kagura said for the last time before she flew off.

Sango stood there, as Kirara grew small and jumped onto her left shoulder. Shippou came out of hiding, "Is it safe, Houshi-sama?" He asked.

"Hai, Shippou. Don't worry, Kagura's gone." Miroku smiled. Shippou jumped onto Miroku's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Kaede asked, "She just had no concerns."  
Sango nodded, as Kirara purred as she rubbed against Sango's neck.  
---  
Kannah turned towards Hakudoshi, who was fiddling with the shard. It was a slight lavender, but not much evil has touched it yet. "Brother, she's soon to be here." Kannah said unenthusiastically. Hakudoshi nodded. Hakudoshi clenched the shard to taint it just a little more. Now it was a light violet color.

Just enough... Hakudoshi smirked as Kagura jumped off of her feather. "What now?" Kagura asked.

"Watch." Hakudoshi bent down and touched the well. "Pure, correct?" He asked Kannah.

"For a demonic aura, hai." Kannah said quietly.

"Well, this shard, tainted with my evil, will change that." Hakudoshi implanted the shard in the side of the well. A black light started to shine from the well, and then it blinded all four of them. For a moment, no one could see, but Hakudoshi's laugh made them come to their senses. Kohaku jumped down the well.

"Follow him?" Kagura asked. Hakudoshi nodded. Kagura nodded slightly and followed after Kohaku down the Bone-Eater's Well. Kannah then followed after Kagura. And then Hakudoshi jumped down the well. A black light shone, as they traveled through the fabrics of time.

In moments, they all touched ground, and all of them easily jumped out. Hakudoshi quickly told Kannah to put the barrier around them. Kannah nodded, and all of a sudden the barrier was around them. Kagura jumped onto her feather, with Kannah behind her.

"You head north, cause chaos. We will take over this new land, for the shards here." Hakudoshi said, before he took the shard out of the well. Because no one knew of the shard being there for five hundred years, it was still there. Hakudoshi and Kohaku then ran towards the west. They weren't going to destroy Kagome's house just yet, wanted to cause panic first.

The next morning, Kagome woke up to her alarm clock: Souta. Him and Hitomi was banging pots again. Kagome whined. She rolled over and poked Inuyasha. He growled at Souta. "Runts, do you haveta make noise!" He snapped.

"Um.. Well, we had to wake you all up an hour early." Hitomi said.

"Why?" Suki asked.

"Come downstairs! Now!" Souta said. Zoey stood up, and walked out passed everyone. Michi dragged Kiki out of the room, and Suki stood there. She heard something she didn't like to hear two weeks before Christmas. The sound was horrendous. It was screams. Inuyasha already jumped up and ran to the window.

"Kagome, I think they were goin' to show us that." Inuyasha opened the window.

"Show us what?" Kagome and Suki asked, walking to the window. Kagome saw what he was seeing, and she took two steps back, before tripping to her bottom. It couldn't be… The whole city of Tokyo was under attack! By what, though? America wouldn't do this, they didn't have the time to. Unless, it didn't look like bombs were causing such a scene. Suki ran downstairs, leaving Inuyasha growling at the sight.

Seeing as he was hanyou, he could see farther than any human. He saw what was causing this devestation. "Kagura…"

"Kagura?" Kagome blinked, "She can't be here, I thought." Kagome said. Then it hit her. That shard. Kagome ran downstairs, scared. Feudal Japan could handle this, but modern Japan couldn't. Not this, at least. Kagome touched bottom of the floor, and saw half of the Shibuya district in her house.

They all were here, for safety. Who could blame them, those four haven't hit the shrine for some reason. Kagome sighed and went to the kitchen. After she ate something, she'd go after those guys. Right now, some left over oden was calling her.

Inuyasha came downstairs. He was yelling a storm, all about Hakudoshi. Kagome shoved down half of the oden down her throat, and gulped down some milk. Inuyasha went straight into the kitchen and dragged Kagome upstairs to her room.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Get dressed!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Fine, fine..." Kagome sighed, "Go downstairs. Well, first go into the well shed and get my bow and arrows. I'll meet you in the kitchen." Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha out of the room. She shut and locked her door.

Now, not only was feudal Japan in danger, her era was, too. Kagome mentally whined as she got on a black skirt, and white short sleeve shirt. She only wore black when she was angry with how careless she was. She should have put a powerful seal on the well until she went back with Inuyasha after New Year's. But no, she didn't. Thus, disaster.

Kagome put on her black socks, and slip on tennis shoes, and quickly brushed her hair. She stretched and popped a mint into her mouth and bit it into nothing. She then took a piece of gum and began chewing it. _No more playing safe. Modern Japan, and the world, is in danger. _Kagome thought, running downstairs.


	8. Kannah's Demise

A/N: Aren't I quick at updating right now? Anyway, here!

* * *

Kagome met up with Inuyasha in the kitchen. Inuyasha blinked at her new look. Kagome had put her hair into a pony-tail, like Sango's hair, and she was wearing black. Kagome never wore black! Inuyasha tossed Kagome her bow -- Kagome caught it-- and her arrows -- she also caught those, too. 

Kagome led Inuyasha outside. Kagome was too busy being angry at Naraku to notice a certain gothic cousin of hers following them. Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and told him to head towards the largest of the buildings. Inuyasha obeyed and started north, where Naraku's minions were.

Zoey quickly got onto Kagome's bike that was resting on the shrine entrance. Zoey was also carrying a book, a very old book. In it, were scribbled notes from a very ancient miko. Zoey had always carried it around, but never told anyone what it was about. It was titled_ Kyuutai Shikon_. In English, 'Indigo Orb'.

Zoey jumped onto Kagome's bike and followed Inuyasha. She knew that this book had the answers to what was going on. Just... She didn't know EXACTLY what was going on... But Zoey had to help, she just felt it in her bones.

---

Hakudoshi dodged the bullets shot at him, and sometimes, returned them at the shooter, killing them. _This is too fun!_ Hakudoshi thought, jumping on buildings. Screams were heard from behind Hakudoshi, where Kagura was sending tornadoes down at the fleeing humans. Kannah was snatching a few animal souls, but she was instructed not to kill any humans. Kohaku was the one doing all the killing.

---

Kagome told Inuyasha to stop, and to embrace himself. Before their very eyes, buildings crumbled to the ground. "Good call." Inuyasha said, starting to run again.

"Yeah. Just hurry." Kagome said. Inuyasha sped up and dodged the falling buildings, and flying people.

_Just follow the blood... _Inuyasha thought. And the blood did lead him to Hakudoshi.

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha, and he went straight for Hakudoshi, who was jumping, having the time of his life. Kagome glanced around quickly, and saw the purest shard, with a glint of evil. Kannah was holding it, as she walked around, glancing at the dead bodies falling around her. That's why she wasn't killing, she was protecting the shard.

"Oh, no you don't." Kagome said, pulling out an arrow, and arching it upon her finger and bow. "Give me that shard!"

Kannah turned towards Kagome, and blinked once. "You shan't have it." Kannah said simply.

Kagome disagreed. She shot the air, and it glowed pink as it struck Kannah's left arm. Not much damage was done, only the kimono sleeve was missing. "Next time, I won't miss your head." Kagome said, grimacing as she arched an other arrow.

Zoe pulled up and jumped off of Kagome's bike, holding the book in her left hand. The bike crashed into Kannah, knocking the mirror from her hands. Zoey saw the mirror, and knew that was Kannah's power source. Zoey ran as fast as she could and grabbed the mirror before Kannah could get it. "Zoey!" Kagome exclaimed.

"No questions." Zoey said, running from Kannah. As she ran to Kagome, Kagome focused her miko power into the air, and it shone brightly with red and pink. Kagome shot the arrow at Kannah. But since Kannah's mirror wasn't broken, she didn't die.

"Zoey, give me her mirror!" Kagome shouted.

Zoey nodded and tossed it at Kagome. "Now," Kagome ordered, "go at Kannah. As soon as I break the mirror and shot her, get the shard. It's violet." Kagome said. Zoey nodded and scurried towards Kannah.

Kagome took an arrow, and jabbed it into the mirror. It easily shattered, and then Kagome used the same arrow and shot Kannah with it. Kannah squeaked as she vanished.

A small violet shard shone in the air, allowing Zoey to see it. Zoey jumped up and caught it in the air. It burned a little, seeing as it was tainted, but nothing she couldn't handle. Kagome ran over to Zoey, and panted. "Why'd you... Follow us?" Kagome asked.

"I have the key." Zoey said, holding up _Kyuutai Shikon_. On the bottom, it said: 'Original notes by I, Midoriko'.

Kagome stood straight up and grabbed it from Zoey. Could it be? A real notebook written by Midoriko? Kagome skidded through the pages, to see faded ink. But Shikon no Tama was written over and over. _But Midoriko died when she released it... How would she know _OF _it? _Kagome asked herself.

Then the answer was on the last page. A note on a different paper. Kagome dropped the book, and opened the parchment. Kagome let out a soft gasp. The note read:

_For any who know of me, and the Shikon no Tama, read this. My final battle is drawing nearer, and nearer. I have a way to end the dragon I will face tomorrow. My heart. But ''twill not be a heart, but an orb. It will be known as the Shikon no Tama. _

I feel as though, it will be shattered later on, and one shard will remain with me. A simple spell will purify it, and if any damage was done with it, that spell will reverse it.

Then at the bottom of the note, read a simple, two line spell. Kagome took a deep breath and put the spell in her pocket.

"Kagome! What are you doing? You should do that--"

"First, Kagura and Hakudoshi must die." Kagome pointed to the two characters.

"What about the boy slaughtering innocent people?" Zoey asked, pointing to Kohaku.

"Can't help it. He's being controlled. Just focus on them. I want you to distract Kagura, the girl on the feather. Then I will, hopefully, shoot her down, and kill her. Inuyasha already has Hakudoshi." Kagome said. Zoey nodded as she picked up _Kyuutai Shikon_.

Kagome and Zoey headed east, where men were just flying around, covered in blood. And the stench of death just lingered in the area. Kagome persisted, as Zoey was on the verge of gagging. "Keep going!" Kagome said, grabbing Zoey's hand, so Kagome could make Zoey continue on running.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of continuing this. But it'll be five years later. You'll see. Tell me if you want my to continue this. I mean like, a third story to Holiday Wishes! 


	9. Gone? Why Her?

A/N: There ya go, folks!

* * *

A body crashed onto Kagome and Zoey. Both hit the ground hard, as the body groaned. Kagome gasped. She quickly moved from under the body. She had the worst feeling her in stomach, telling her the person was still alive, and someone dear to her. Her hunch was too right. The body who was in pain, was Inuyasha...

Kagome fell to her knees, and helped Zoey up. Inuyasha sat up. "For a small runt, he's powerful..." Inuyasha said, before coughing up blood.

Then, as Inuyasha stood up weakly, Kagura, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi surrounded them. "So, Sister died?" Hakudoshi was hovering there, arms folded. "Pity. She was an innocent one..." Hakudoshi held out one hand, and faced it towards Zoey. Zoey turned dead pale (not that she already wasn't), as Hakudoshi clenched his hand. Zoey gasped for air.

"I'll take her, thanks." Hakudoshi smirked, as Zoey was lifted off the ground my an invisible force. Kagome took out an arrow, and aimed for Hakudoshi. Inuyasha already was on it, though. Inuyasha leaped at Hakudoshi and Zoey, with Tetsusaiga already glowing.

Hakudoshi sent a red energy knife right through Inuyasha's chest, knocking him down.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, shooting her arrow. _Please hit..._ Kagome thought.

"Kohaku, Kagura! Tachisaru!" Hakudoshi spun, and vanished with Zoey before the arrow struck him. Kagura and Kohaku began to fade.

Since Hakudoshi was gone, Kagura shouted to Kagome, "We're back in our world." Before she and Kohaku vanished.

Kagome stood there, confused. If Kagura was helping Hakudoshi, then why did she just blurt out where they were headed? Kagome heard Inuyasha mutter something before he growled... Or was it groaning? Something in between the two. Kagome dropped the questions for later.

She kneeled beside Inuyasha. "Where does it hurt worst?" She asked.

"Dunno. Can't feel much…" His words were slurred.

"That's not good..." Kagome kissed his forehead, "I'll help you in a second."

Kagome looked around, and saw the book. She picked that up, and took out the jewel shard and the paper with the spell on it. If they were back in the Sengoku Jidai, the least Kagome could do before they left was return downtown Tokyo back to normal.

Kagome read the spell, and did as it said. She set the book down, put the paper in her pocket, and held the jewel shard near her heart. "Power of Midoriko, and Buddha himself, restore all that was lost; and purify such a tainted Shikon no Tama shard!" Kagome said.

Power swirled around her, and the shard began to glow white. The energy made Kagome's hair fall loose from the scrunchie, and her hair twirled dangerously around her. Kagome felt her own energy grow, and then automatically drained into the shard. "Shakuhou!"

Kagome's body, along with the shard, released an infinite amount of energy, that hit everything in Tokyo. Kagome fell to the ground, as newscasters arrived on the scene. Kagome held the shard firmly as she came to. The world spun, until her eyes landed on Inuyasha. _Inuyasha! _Kagome thought, panicking. She crawled to Inuyasha, as newscasters starting airing all over Japan.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, touching Inuyasha's neck for a pulse.

"I'm still alive…" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome smiled and hugged him slightly. A female newscaster came up to Kagome and Inuyasha and kneeled to their level. Kagome needed a way to get Inuyasha back to her house. But she just put Inuyasha's head on her lap, so she could rest for a moment with him.

"Um… Excuse me?" She asked.

Kagome looked up, looking at the woman, as she stroked Inuyasha forehead softly. "Yes?"

"Koishi Megumi. Do you know what happened here?" The woman asked.

Kagome blinked, "Yes… Cannot say, though. All of Japan will be in panic. But do you have a cell phone?" Kagome asked.

Megumi's cameraman tossed Kagome a phone. Kagome smiled. Just what she needed to brighten up her day. And the sun wasn't even up yet! All her sleepiness was gone, and she was wide awake. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha. "We'll be home soon, Inuyasha." She whispered. She saw his ears twitch, meaning he heard her.

Kagome took the cell phone and dialed her number. Kagome's hopes of saving Inuyasha was on the line. It seemed like an eternity, when. "_Hello?_" It was Suki!

"Suki! Give the phone to my mom!" Kagome pleaded. Suki did so.

"_Yes?_" Mama asked.

"Mama! Come to downtown Tokyo. Inuyasha's in dire need of bandages, and I saved Tokyo. But hurry, please?" Kagome begged.

"_Okay. Is Zoey with you?_" Mama asked.

"…" Kagome couldn't find the words to tell Mama. Then Inuyasha groaned in pain. "Just hurry! And bring old blankets!" Kagome said before hanging up.

It was a good thirty minutes before Hano and Mama came to see Inuyasha. "Kami! What happened!" Mama and Hano exclaimed, as they ran out of the van, holding blankets.

"Our enemies… He was reckless…" Kagome had tears streaming down her eyes. Hano and Mama helped Kagome hold Inuyasha up, as they covered Inuyasha up with the blankets. Then Kagome sat in the backseat of the van, as Hano and Mama laid Inuyasha on her lap.

On the way home, Inuyasha regained consciousness, "Wh-Where are we?" He managed to say. "A-And where's H-hakudoshi?"

"Don't worry. They're back in your era. I returned everyone to normal, and we're headed home." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha nodded slightly, and opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome. "Nice to see straight again. First thing I see, too, is you." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome blushed. Then she remembered when Inuyasha told her he loved her.

_Kagome asked Inuyasha if he'd walk with her, and after a short argument, agreed to come along with Kagome. She led him to Goshinboku._

_She started the conversation, "Inuyasha, when you see Goshinboku, what do you think of? Honestly." Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha._

_"Honestly? Damn... Um." Inuyasha folded his arms, "Kikyou, and how she pierced my chest, then how you freed me, how dumb I was to almost kill you, how lucky I am to have fallen in love with..." Inuyasha bit his lip._

_Kagome turned a little red. "Yes?" Kagome wanted to hear the rest of his sentence._

_"...Y-You." He finished. Kagome squealed and jumped like a little kid. Then she hugged him._


	10. Tarot Cards' Hope

A/N: Just to let you know, I am as curious as you guys when it comes to what happens next in my stories. I find a topic, and let my hands write. So I'm a spontaneous writer!

* * *

By nine A.M., Kagome was sitting over Inuyasha, worried as ever. He was running a fever, and his breathing was rigid and struggled. Kagome had him on her bed, and she was sitting right next to him. It was a living nightmare to see the 'All powerful' Inuyasha in such pain. What could she do? Gramps' herbs were hopeless, and like she could leave for help from Kaede…

All she could do was pray that Inuyasha survived.

Kagome yawned. She also got about five hours of sleep… How weird… Mama hasn't bothered Kagome yet… _Wonder why? _Kagome thought, looking at Inuyasha.

A knock came from her bedroom door. "Spoke too soon." She whispered, "Yes?" She called.

"Can I come in?" Suki asked.

"Oh, yeah." Kagome said. As Suki came in, a groan was heard from Inuyasha. Kagome gasped and touched Inuyasha's face. Was he really awake? Could she be imagining it?

"Is he alright?" Suki asked, running over to Kagome's side.

"… My head is pounding…" Inuyasha's words were still slurred, but it was an improvement.

Kagome ran to her dresser and got the aspirin. Kagome already had a cup of water on her bed stand. Kagome told Suki to help Inuyasha sit up. And Inuyasha, being himself, refused help, and sat up on his own. Even though (he was leaning on his right elbow) he was quite wobbly.

Kagome told him to swallow the aspirin, and she handed him the aspirin and cup of water. Inuyasha nodded slightly and swallowed the aspirin, and gulped down the water. Kagome took the cup from him, which enabled him to plop back onto her bed. Kagome smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll tell your mom he's alright. She's way worried." Suki said, walking to the door.

"Why hasn't she just come in?" Kagome asked.

"She knew you wouldn't want to talk." Suki said, before leaving. The door shut, and Kagome stood up. Mama was right. Kagome didn't want to talk. But now that she knew Inuyasha was at least conscious, she could take a short break.

Kagome opened her desk drawer and took out her dairy to write in it. She dated the page, December 14th. And she then started.

_Dear Daiari-chan, _

_I just came home from a living Hell. I faced Hakudoshi, Kagura, and Kannah! Not to mention Sango's kid brother, Kohaku! Zoey and I defeated Kannah. She's no longer of either worlds. But… Hakudoshi, Kohaku, and Kagura took off with Zoey. As soon as Inuyasha is well enough, we'll go back to the Sengoku Jidai, to retrieve Zoey. Good thing Hano took that not too bad… Well, ja ne! _

Kagome set her pen down and walked over to her window. She saw the festival going on. After that issue, you'd think they'd all stay home, but they came. Kagome had to tell Gramps to tell them she and Inuyasha would be unavailable until further notice.

Kagome watched from her window. Everyone was still smiling. Maybe because they figured that if Tokyo wasn't destroyed, it was okay. They had no idea what Japan 500 years ago was facing. Well, her family does, and shrines around Tokyo and Japan do. "Why does it seem as though we're the only major problems?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Because we are." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Kagome turned around.

"No, the throbbing in my chest did. By tomorrow I won't be so weak." Inuyasha said. His words were normal! Kagome went over to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek. _Huh? _Inuyasha thought. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I was worried about you. I'm just glad." Kagome said. She pulled her chair over to the side of her bed. Kagome was so relieved. Inuyasha was going to survive! But, the herbs today wouldn't help the process of a healing hanyou, either way. So he was basically stuck with the process of healing naturally.

Inuyasha spoke to Kagome, just about anything. Like what Shippou and their friends were doing. Kagome kept on saying Miroku and Sango should get together, and he would smile. Kagome's heart was too big. She would do for others before herself. Not that that is a bad thing, but it could get herself killed. But he liked her that way.

In the middle of Kagome talking about Midoriko, Inuyasha said, interrupting her, "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Kagome asked.

"Don't ever change." Inuyasha said. He wanted to tell her that before she did get reckless… But like Kagome would ever do that. She did it with Naraku and Sesshoumaru, but that was because Inuyasha was right in front of her. He kind of hated how she would do that, but she always did.

Kagome nodded. "Same with you. Except improve on hitting Shippou." Kagome said.

"He annoys me." Inuyasha said, scoffing.

"Well, you're healing fast." Kagome glared.

"Feh." Inuyasha wanted to fold his arms, but his whole body ached from Hakudoshi's red attack. Whatever it was, it was powerful… But Inuyasha didn't die, which means Hakudoshi was still weaker than he, though close in equality.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha. "I'll be downstairs. Rest. Okay?" Kagome said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, closing his eyes. Kagome stood up and left. She walked down the stairs and saw her cousin Kiki, sitting on the living room floor, reading tarot cards.

Kagome went to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. Just old sushi, and rice… More oden, though! Kagome grinned and took out the rest of the oden. She popped it into the microwave, when Kiki called Kagome into the living room

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"I just read your tarot cards." Kiki said, grinning.

"And?" Kagome asked, her arms folded as she leaned on the wall.

"Well, you'll find something dear to you soon. And beat something you've been at for a long time." Kiki answered. The microwave dinged. Kagome nodded and went into the kitchen, fetched chopsticks and the oden, and sat at the table. Kagome began to scarf down the first hot meal she's had that day.

Did those tarot cards mean Zoey and Naraku?


	11. Zoey's New Enemy, Kagome's Truth!

A/N: Gomen nasai! I was grounded, grounded, grounded! But here ya go! Right, many many dialogues, yes!

* * *

Zoey stirred from her slumber. She remembered a small boy kidnapping her... But then she blacked out. She looked around, to see where she was now. She couldn't see much, too dark. But she saw one little touch, lighting a small corner. She saw a wooden door, and a rock wall. She stood up, and noticed she wasn't in her pajamas, either. She looked at her sleeves. Which covered her entire arms. She was wearing a kimono! Why was she wearing a kimono, though?

Zoey walked to the door, and felt the walls around it. "This is my kind of place..." Zoey mumbled. The door creaked, which made Zoey take a few steps back. She wanted to see who was behind the door, but she wanted to stay alive, too.

The door slowly opened, and revealed a figure, in a costume. A white baboon costumed figure. "Who are you? Why are you hiding your face?" Zoey demanded.

"Ha ha ha..." The costume faded, and showed a man, in a weird warrior kimono. "I am Naraku, Girl."

"Well _Naraku_, why'd you kidnap me?" Zoey sneered when she said 'Naraku'.

"You alone are nothing... Hakudoshi just needs to retrieve the jewel shard once more..." Naraku said.

Zoey backed up, as Naraku neared her. Soon, her back hit the wall, which was too cold. Like Naraku's touch. And Zoey just felt his hand caress her cheek. She gulped in total fear. He was tall, and he felt so dead! Why was he just touching her face. Zoey clenched her fists, and ducked. She got away from Naraku for a quick moment, but he was much faster. Naraku vanished and reappeared in front of her. "You are a sneaky one, Girl. But that won't get you out of here." Naraku kissed Zoey's cheek and vanished. The door slammed shut, as though under a spell. Zoey fell to her knees. _He is rotten! And he feels dead! And-And... _Zoey hugged herself.

"Kagome... Inuyasha, please... Save me..." Zoey whispered before falling onto the ground, crying.

Outside the door, Naraku walked passed Kagura, who was Zoey's guard. He stroded through the corridoors, to the last room in the hall. He opened the door, to see Hakudoshi meditating. Hakudoshi stopped meditating as Naraku walked into the room. Hakudoshi stood up and waved his hand, which allowed the door to shut. "What now?" He asked Naraku.

Naraku grinned evilly, "What else, Hakudoshi? Wait until Inuyasha and his wench come back. Then retrieve the jewel." Naraku said. Hakudoshi nodded. Hakudoshi touched the wall, and a small vortex formed. Just like Kannah's mirror, except a wall. Hakudoshi watched Zoey weep.

"You kissed her?" Hakudoshi grimaced.

"It made her weak. Just like you grow in power, I do, too." Naraku said simply.  
---  
Kagome sat in her chair, asleep. Her head rested on her bed, where Inuyasha lay, awake. It's been a week since he regained consciousness, and all he could do was think about Kagome. And how worried she must be about her cousin. He hated being so weak... If he wasn't here right now, he and Kagome could be on their way to Naraku's hideout, to save Zoey. But no, he was right here, weak.

The door bell rang, which made Kagome wake up. "Hmm?" She rubbed her eyes as she sat up. "How long was I asleep?" She asked Inuyasha.

"Only since the festival started this morning." Inuyasha said. Kagome glanced at the clock. It was three P.M.! Eight hours she was asleep for!

"And you haven't been bored?" Kagome blinked. Inuyasha sat up weakly and shook his head. Then a knock was heard from the door.

"Kagome, dear... Your friends are here." Mama said.

Should Kagome let her friends finally meet Inuyasha. Or should Kagome just leave Inuyasha and talk to her friends for the first time in a month? Kagome rested her head on the bed, as Inuyasha leaned against the walls (don't forget, in the anime, her bed is in the corner). What should she do? Inuyasha is still too weak, and if he broke out in a fever while she was gone... "Just let them in." Inuyasha called to Mama.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. And looked utterly confused, too. "Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"You deserve a rest." He said bluntly. Kagome stood up and kissed her cheek.

"Arigato. But you aren't scared of what they'll think?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shook his head as the door opened. Kagome's three friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi walked into her room. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Each one of them wore perfume...

Inuyasha covered his nose. "Oops... I forgot to warn you about their perfumes..." Kagome laughed nervously.

"You think?" Inuyasha growled. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went straight to Kagome's bed, gaping at Inuyasha.

"Are those ears real?" Yuka asked.

"And his claws!" Eri gasped.

"And his wounds!" Ayumi pointed out. Kagome sweatdropped. She should've known better than to have all three of them meet him at the same time. But he just allowed them all in, without knowing how all three of them acted. Even wounded, he was very brave. And very courageous.

"Is he a dog?" All three asked.

"I ain't a dog." Inuyasha said, trying not to growl.

"Then what are you?" Ayumi asked.

"Hanyou." Kagome answered. "His mother is Izayoi, a princess. And his father, an InuTaiSho, Touga." Kagome yawned. "I met him the Sengoku Jidai. Fell down the well, shattered the Shikon no Tama. That's basically where I am all the time. Never am sick." Kagome wanted more sleep.

Ayumi asked for more information, and Kagome whined. She spun her chair around and rested her head on her desk. She needed another four good hours of sleep before she could do anything like telling friends about Inuyasha. "Oh, come on, Kagome!" Eri pleaded.

"Leave her be." Inuyasha said. Yuka turned towards Inuyasha, as he continued, "We just battled our enemies. And she has been tending to me. Leave her alone. She needs sleep."

"You're her boyfriend, aren't you?" Ayumi asked.

"You mean like she loves me, and I love her?" Inuyasha asked. All three nodded. "Yep. Got a problem?" Inuyasha snapped.

"..." All three shook their heads.

"... Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome said softly.

"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed. All three girls giggled.

Later, Inuyasha had enough strength to stand up and walk around. The green tea and certain herbs Kagome had given him worked. He walked Kagome's friends out, and they said they'd be back tomorrow, which wasn't bad, but not good either. _I just hope Kagome doesn't mind..._ Inuyasha thought. Why would she really are? They are her friends, aren't they? Inuyasha slowly went to the kitchen, where Mama, and the whole family came in from the festival. Everyone went to their sleeping spots, except Hano and Mama.

Inuyasha ignored them and sat at the table. He had energy, but he couldn't stand too long. It hurt for some reason. Even his senses were becoming weaker. Then he remembered what tonight was. The new moon. "Grr..." Inuyasha clenched his right fist.

"What's wrong?" Hano asked, putting away some food.

"..." Inuyasha said nothing.

"Oh, tonight's the new moon. He becomes mortal this night." Mama answered.

"..." Inuyasha stood up and left. He went upstairs and saw Kagome cleaning her room. It was a bit cluttered. And her cousins Michi, Kiki, and Suki were also helping. _I guess they have to do things to keep their minds off of Zoey..._ Inuyasha thought as he shut Kagome's bedroom door.

"Hey." Michi said. Inuyasha went to Kagome's bed and sat down. The sun then set, turning Inuyasha from hanyou to mortal.

"Whoa..." All three of Kagome's cousins gasped, as Kagome sat on her bed next to Inuyasha and kissed his cheek.


	12. The Prophecy?

The night's snow fell slowly, as Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, watching the snowflakes just gracefully fall. Being human, his wounds ached, but he didn't tell Kagome. He just focused on other things, like the snow, for instance. The snow was so welcoming... Until he remembered Zoey. Then his pain returned, because he knew after tomorrow, healed or not, they had to return to the Sengoku Jidai.

After Kagome's room dulled to a silence, Inuyasha took the chance and left for the snow. Maybe going out there would ease his pain, and make him stop thinking of Zoey. He felt guilty for her kidnapping. Hakudoshi was _his _opponent, and _his _opponent kidnapped Kagome's cousin. So it was partially his fault. Mainly Zoey's though, because she came along.

Inuyasha slowly slipped out of the house, and stepped into the snow. It numbed his feet, but he ignored that. He felt the snow melt away on his cheeks. It did calm him. He sat on the bench under Go-Shinboku (A/N: Ha! I finally know the CORRECT way! Arigato mangas!), to think.

How was he to get Zoey back safely? He has to protect Kagome, too. And that alone is a hard enough task! Zoey, being two years younger than Kagome, was odd... Maybe because she was thirteen... Or because she's gothic, or whatever Kagome called it.

Kagome sat down next to him. "You need a better hobby, than to try and get yourself dead." Kagome commented.

"...Why'd ya say that?" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"Because... you are dumb enough to be human, injured, and go in the snow." Kagome said. Both Inuyasha and Kagome glared each other down. But after a minute, Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha smiled. In the snow, she looked even more gorgeous. Last time he saw her in the snow, they were traveling in his era for shards. But now, they were just relaxing. So he focused more on Kagome's appearance.  
---  
/Flashback\\

A miko entered Zoey's chamber, and Zoey looked up. Not only did the miko look as though her herself were dead, but she acted it. Her skin was dead pale, and her purple eyes were just... Mysterious. And her kimono matched Zoey's, too. Black haoris, and purple hakama pants.

"W-Who are you?" Zoey stood up.

"Mizuumi. I was told to help you unlock your power." Her black long hair touched the ground, even though it was in a tie.

"Well, I refuse to help you or-or-or that Naraku!" Zoey snapped.

"Shh..." Mizuumi hushed her, "I told him not to let any Saimyosho in, and I am about to put a seal over it, so Hakudoshi cannot see us." Mizuumi went to the wall, placed a sutra on it, and muttered a spell. Zoey gaped at the sight. Mizuumi WAS a black miko, right? Mizuumi turned around. "Now, lay down. I wish to release your powers because of the prophecy..." Mizuumi tossed blackened Holy Salt on Zoey.

"Prophecy?" Zoey asked.

"He who wields the Fang of Destruction, will bear a child. That child will have immense powers, because of the mother being a miko, herself. But that child, choosing to destroy Naraku or not, is up to the child. But if the child does it, destroy Naraku, it's power will unlock a greater evil, one the child may not be able to defeat." Mizuumi touched Zoey's forehead. "Relax, so I can do this."

/End\\

Zoey had her full power now, but because of Hakudoshi, she couldn't free herself. All she could do it sit in darkness, waiting for a savior. But the prophecy? What was up with that? Did Mizuumi want Zoey to defeat Naraku, so that evil won't be released? Or what? Zoey pulled her knees up to chest and rested her head on her knees.  
---  
Naraku sat in his room, talking to Hakudoshi. "He who wields the Fang. And he who wields a formidability opponent for the fang." Hakudoshi was reading from a very old Japanese scroll. Half of it was still rolled up, though.

"Meaning..." Naraku's voice was drowned by Kagura walking in.  
----  
The sun rose, and Inuyasha woke up to feeling way better. He felt like he had nothing wrong with him. He was healed! His hanyou body had quickly healed him in the hour and thirty minutes he slept. His ears twitched as the doorbell rang. Kagome was already awake, putting the sleeping bags in the corner. "Those are my friends, huh?" Kagome asked, glancing over at Inuyasha.

"Eheh... Look, they wanted to learn more, since I didn't tell 'em much." Inuyasha said. Before Inuyasha could say anything more, Eri and Ayumi scrambled into the room. Eri's hair had a red streak in it, for a weird reason... And Ayumi was wearing a kimono, with lavender sakura blossoms on it.

"So, you either have a boyfriend, or a boy is after you." Kagome smiled towards Eri. (A/N: Kogals, which are girls who wear loose socks, and shorten the school skirts a few inches, put red streaks to keep men away)

"Too many!" Eri whined, "Ever since I went to Shibuya just to meet my mom!" Eri said.

"So you decided to get a red streak?" Kagome asked. Eri nodded. "And you, Ayumi?" Kagome blinked.

"I agreed to help with the Holiday festival. Yuka's already down there. Are you going back today?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome closed her closet door and sighed. She glanced over to the quiet Inuyasha, who was sniffing the air, smelling food. Kagome sweatdropped and nodded. She told them Inuyasha was much better, and after he ate ramen, that they would sneak out and leave. Eri and Ayumi nodded and left them alone.

After Inuyasha scarfed down three full bowls of ramen (don't forget he hasn't ate much), and flexed his claws, they somehow sneaked through the crowd to the well. Thanks to Kagome's friends and family. They all distracted them as she and Inuyasha got into the well. She jumped down the well, followed by Inuyasha, as they entered the worst era ever, because of no shampoo (episode four...).


	13. Zoey's First Step in Her New Powers

A/N: It is official: this is the longest story I've written! And it's review list so far is in second place of storys, in a whopping 62 reviews as I type this. My most reviewed story has 72 reviews. I will have a little side thingy at bottom. Comedy special, feat. me and friends!

* * *

Miroku stood by the frozen creek, watching Shippou play with the village children. It felt good to take a break after that Kagura incident not to long ago. (Remember Holiday Wishes, chapter six?) After that, he had to calm Sango down. But digging out the dead, and taking something so sacred from it, was just wrong. If they ever meet the ruler of their underworld, it will be horror for even them... Maybe Heaven, huh? 

Shippou, in the middle of releasing his top to show off to the children, sniffed the air, "Kagome!" Shippou left the kids to play with his top, as he ran off towards the well.

The snow glistened as Kagome took one step in it. "Eep!" Kagome squealed. "It's cold!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, "What'd'ya expect, eh? It's Winter." Inuyasha said, mocking her. She was wearing jeans, a sweater, and a small scarf, but it was still cold for her... Kagome took a deep breath of air, and shivered. She looked around, and saw Shippou jumping through the trees. _Guess the snow is too cold for him._ Kagome thought, smiling as Shippou jumped onto Inuyasha's head.

"Hiya!" Shippou grinned, jumping into Kagome's arms. "You being gone for almost a week and a half... I missed both of you!"

"You missed Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled towards a dumbfounded Inuyasha.

"...Yeah." Shippou said.

Miroku and Sango walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome, "I thought you two would be away longer." Miroku stated. He knew that Kagome invited Inuyasha, and he would gladly stay if she invited. Inuyasha worked weirdly, something about pride or ego...

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, _would have_, if Hakudoshi, Kagura, Kannah, and Kohaku didn't come to my era." Kagome then went silent. She just remembered why she and Inuyasha returned so soon. She did have the book, and jewel. But... She needed Zoey. Zoey was probably suffering, by the one thing worse than Hell: Naraku.

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome and sighed, "That shard Kagura took, we've got back the shard. But... Kagome's cousin, Zoey, was kidnapped, and tooken here. So, yeah." Inuyasha sniffed the air. And growled, "Kagome... Why'd you give the recipe to the Old Hag?" He glared at Kagome.

"What recipe?" Sango asked.

"Curry. Inuyasha here had a bad experience with it." Kagome sighed and started towards the village. Sango caught up with her, letting Shippou run back to the village, to play with the children. Miroku and Inuyasha spoke together as Sango and Kagome did. Just catching up and all. Like why they really came back so soon, and what they did while they were on vacation.  
---  
Zoey hit against the door, shouting. She would have felt it if her body wasn't totally numb. So, she was cold, hungry, and numb. Perfect combination, huh? She finally stopped, tired. She went to the othre side of the wall, and fell to the ground, and laid down on the small futon Kagura had put there. _Oh... I hate this place!_ Zoey thought madly, _Where is Kagome? I want out!_

Zoey then remembered what Mizuumi had just done to her like, yesterday. Zoey sat up and rested her head on her knees. "How though?" She thought aloud. Then she got the perfect idea, focusing. So maybe... Meditating? That would be a good idea. Zoey stood up and stretched. "That would take too long." She whispered, "I'll just focus on the wall." She said to herself, walking over to the wall. She touched the bare walls. It reminded her of Naraku. She shivered at the thought.

She closed her eyes. Wait, a barrier. If she made an explosion, Naraku and that little kid would hear, meaning they'd just keep her in one of THEIR rooms. She tapped her foot, as she thought. She closed her eyes, and focused on a barrier to protect herself from Naraku. _Barrier, barrier, barrier... _Zoey thought this over and over, until a power was released from her heart. Her hair swirled around her as the energy formed into a black barrier. "Good color, that's for sure." Zoey grinned. "Now I know I can do this."

Zoey touched the wall again, "Kenetic energy...Kenetic energy..." She murmured.

An other energy formed, but it crept up her chest, and down her right arm, where it formed physically via her palm, and crashed against the wall. A large cloud of dust formed, as for the first time in Zoey couldn't remember (same thing happens when locked down in the looney bin '), she saw light. Sure there was a red barrier around the manor she was couped up in, but it was the most light she'd seen in a long time. Zoey glanced around, and saw nothing, so she took a deep breath. And began sprinting through the courtyard just to get to some living... Okay, a partially dead tree, to hide behind.

Zoey saw Kagura walk out, and that made Zoey focus once more, on an energy ball. It worked... But it didn't even come close to Kagura, but towards the other half of the manor. It hit, and made Kagura look the other way. _Perfect._ Zoey thought, as she dashed for the barrier. She closed her eyes as she neared it, expecting to bounce right off of it. But... Nothing ever came, except tenticles that couldn't pentatrate her barrier. She grinned proudly. But where could she go? "I'll just keep on running. And hide when I tire." Zoey said, between huffs.  
---  
Kagome sat in Kaede's hut, drinking some water she and Sango had retrieved from a well outside of the village. Kagome was very quiet, she was distracted. Zoey was just so... So not part of this era, and she was stuck here. Kagome looked sadly at Inuyasha, who she found to be staring at her, worried. "Shall we go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hai..." Kagome said quietly. Sango nudged Kagome. "No... All of you, stay here. Or search for Kohaku. Inuyasha and I are going to handle this ourselves." Kagome stood up. Inuyasha followed her lead, as she glided past everyone out the door, not even a 'good-bye'. Kagome was too sad, and angry. Inuyasha watched Kagome pick up her bow and arrows she left outside of Kaede's door, and he told her to climb onto his back.

"Now, do you have the shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"What do you think?" Kagome said wearily.

"Just askin'. Which way do you feel a shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"..." Kagome closed her eyes, "Behind us. One large piece, too." Kagome said. Inuyasha didn't need to hear anymore, he started south of them.

* * *

Me: Black hair, glasses, and I always wear black.  
Brit: Brown hair, sunglasses, and punkish-goth  
Samm: Blonde, ditzy, and baka.

* * *

It's P.E., and we're stuck doing soccer. I was standing there, on the sidelines, talking to Brit and Samm. 

ME:-wearing a yucky blue mesh jersey- So, anyway, new episode of Inuyasha tonight. Shippou's New Attack, The Heart Scar! -turns around and sees soccer ball headed right for me- Ah! -kicks it in a random direction, and gives it to a guy on other team- Ah, who cares?  
BRIT: ...Twitch... (She says twitch, I just twitch)  
SAMM: -chanting- Go Brandi, against the man! Against the man!  
ME: Um, Samm, Mrs.Acosta is a woman...  
SAMM: Are we suuuure about that? She could be a demon from Hell, ya know.  
ME AND BRIT: Oh, God... Save us...  
ME: But you may never know!

* * *

More after these short messages!

* * *


	14. Kagome's Heart is Kind Once More

A/N: It's a bit fast paced in this chapter... Gomen!

* * *

A snow-cleared path was ahead of the two travelers, who weren't happy at all. Inuyasha's arms were folded, which was a small hint to show he was mad, and annoyed. And Kagome was fiddling with her bow's string, ashamed of herself. Two days into traveling, and they had lost the shard. But Inuyasha or Kagome weren't physically hurt. Naraku just used a dirty trick, a mind control trick... 

He had knocked Kagome out with some psychic power, and Hakudoshi had Inuyasha in the air, motionless. It was the same thing Hakudoshi did to Zoey in Kagome's era. But it had to be, at least, twelve times more powerful than last time. As Naraku and Hakudoshi meddled with Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagura took the purifed shard and flew off towards the manor. That was four days ago.

"Yo, Kagome." Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.

"What? Naraku?" Kagome stopped and gripped her bow, ready for a real fight.

"No, it's..."  
---  
Zoey, for the last six days, had hidden in caves, inns, and abandoned manors. Just to hide from Naraku. It was working, too. Finally, she rested under a snow-cristened tree. It was so big, there was no snow by the trunk, where Zoey sat down and rested. She brought her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "It's been so long since I sat under a tree..." She murmured.  
---  
"Zoey?" Kagome gasped, "Where?" She begged.

"Near, that's all I know." Inuyasha sniffed the air and went left, with Kagome following. She had to see her cousin, to see if she was alive or... Dead. She took a deep breath, and opened her mouth to ask Inuyasha something. "No, she isn't dead, Kagome."

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha stopped and turned around. Concern was in his eyes! _His _eyes!

Inuyasha embraced Kagome in his arms, which made her limp. His arms were so strong, and warm. Not to mention welcoming. His hair brushed against her side as he whispered to her. "Kagome, I know you're worried. I can tell. She is alive. Weak, but alive."

Kagome began crying. On cue, snow began falling as she wept in his arms. And on an other cue, "Darn it, Kagome! Can you stop crying, I'm trying to sleep!"

Kagome stopped, "Zoey!" Kagome looked around, and found her resting by a tree, "Cousin, why aren't you with Naraku?"

"What? You want me to be stuck in a place I loved except for it's residents? I don't think so." Zoey said, looking at Inuyasha, "What is your sword called? Just curious." Zoey blinked.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha blinked. Why did she want to know the name of his sword? Inuyasha sighed and just told her, "Tetsusaiga."

"Oh..." Zoey sounded disappointed.

"But it's also known as the Fang of Destruction, isn't it?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. Zoey lit up. She jst found the Wielder of the Fang of Destruction! And his mate! Zoey stood up happily, and spun. _I haven't seen her spin since she was five! _Kagome thought, blinking.

Well, after that, they started traveling after Naraku once more, now that they had the person who knew where his manor was. Zoey just directed them in the direction, and said nothing more. She was trying to figure some things out.

Should she tell Kagome and Inuyasha the prophecy? Or even tell them she was a dark miko? Zoey hated not telling Kagome this, but maybe it was for the better... _Better, ha!_ She laughed at herself mentally. _Better would be letting Kagome and Inuyasha atleast know about me..._ Zoey thought. She would tell them tonight. Because it was noon, and they were going to stop at a roadside inn, with a hotspring. Where Kagome could relax.

And a perfect resting spot for Zoey to tell them who she was really meant to be. But... Did she have to be the one to beat Naraku? She barely had enough courge to lead them to his manor.. She hated him... Ever since he kissed her cheek. She shuttered at the sudden image of the cold-blooded beast, his breath turning her cheek cold.

"What's wrong, Zoey?" Inuyasha asked, as they neared the inn.

"Nothing." Zoey said sourly.

"Right." Kagome sweatdropped. Kagome ran up to the inn, and spoke to the innkeeper's wife. She was really nice to Kagome. But Zoey was alone with Inuyasha, who was bugging her. He just stood there, watching her and Kagome's every move, as though they were a school lunch that was mutated. It was sickening. But, he was happy to have reunited Kagome with Zoey. Zoey saw that in his eyes, and for that, she was happy.

Inside the inn, Kagome was asking to help with dinner, as Inuyasha rested on top of the inn's roof. That left Zoey, alone in the room. She was happy to be alone again. She needed to think. _How do I tell them? At dinner?_ Zoey pondered. "... It's hard to think when you don't know where you're at..." Zoey sighed.

"In Sengoku Jidai." Inuyasha's gruff voice answered Zoey's unnoticed question.

"Excuse me? I thought only you and Kagome could travel through time." Zoey glared at Inuyasha.

"Guess not, huh? 'Cause you, my friend, are in my era." Inuyasha retorted the glare with a cocky snap. Zoey gave up.

"Then why did Naraku kiss my cheek!" Zoey forgot Inuyasha was there, and starting bawling her eyes out, "Nasty hanyou! I hate him!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha's voice bellowed through the empty inn. Naraku kissed Zoey? When? Why? What was she to Naraku? Inuyasha took a deep breath, as Kagome came running into the room, holding a pot and wooden spoon.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but Zoey answered, "Nothing, just go cook." Zoey said quietly.

"...Okay..." Kagome agreed, walking back towards the kitchen.

As soon as Kagome left, "When did this happen! And did you make him?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No!" Zoey squeaked, "I--He--He came in, and told me something... Then he neared me, and I hit the wall... And-and-and... He kissed me cheek..."

* * *

New friends: Josh - Redhead, freckle man  
Tyler - Annoying boy our age

* * *

JOSH: So, did you add anything to the role-play, Brandi? -both turn the corner, with friend and sister behind us-  
ME: No... I got distracted... -sigh-  
JOSH: Augh... -sees Tyler, and flips him off-  
TYLER: What'd I do to you, Josh?  
JOSH: That's for all the times you flipped me off! -flips him off again- 

As we neared the corner, we heard a honk, and my mom and kid sister are tellingmy sister and meto get in the car. And Josh had just flipped Tyler off... Again...

JOSH: Oh, shit... Did you think she saw me?  
ME: What'd'ya think, you idiot! -slaps him upside the head and runs to the car-

* * *

This story happened today at 2:45 P.M., as we walked home. Eheh.

* * *


	15. Kagome's Fear, Zoey's Truth

A/N: Gomen nasai for taking so long. Hadda a really hectic week. Read the little side story at the end of this chapter. A warning for all within it.

* * *

Zoey paced the inn, worried. Kagome was cooking, and Inuyasha was slaying a demon. She could have easily gone and defeated it, but... She didn't want to. She wanted to go home, away from Naraku. But what Mizuumi had told her. It frightened her just at the thought. _She_ had to defeat Naraku. So Kagome's child was unnerved by such a task. But she was relied upon by another black miko. Zoey plopped onto the ground, and brought her knees up to her chest to think.

Wind whistled through the trees as Kagome brought in the food, with a maiden as well, helping her. The maiden was the inn keeper's daughter, who was about fourteen. She had long, brown hair, that touched the back of her knees. Her kimono was a simple lilac, and it's under haori was indigo. Her violet eyes showed happiness as she smiled her way around the room. Zoey looked up solemnly at Kagome. "Inuyasha's not done yet?" She asked.

"Uh-uh..." Zoey said quietly, as the maiden set down the two trays she was holding. She opened the window's bamboo curtain, and revealed a hanyou fighting a hebi youkai (snake demon).

"He's almost done, I see... If I may speak." The maiden whispered.

"Of course." Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha did Kaze no Kizu, and wind spun the inn around! The maiden held onto the window, and Zoey hadn't any time to react. She fell to her back. Kagome just saved the food. Inuyasha was a little too reckless. Doing Kaze no Kizu so close to a human inn! He needed a lesson or two on what people liked and whatnot.

Inuyasha, after a few screams from locals, came into the inn, arrogantly. "Keh!" He said, his arms folded.

"Anata wa baka desu!" Kagome shouted. (A/N: Sorry, practicing Japanese. Means 'you are an idiot!')

"Why?" Zoey asked. She liked being safe! "He just got rid of Mr. Hebi!" Zoey meant the hebi youkai.

"He could have easily -- by accident -- killed human." Kagome said.

"..." The maiden sighed, "If I may be ever so bold, but stop."

Silence echoed through the inn. _Now I like this._ Zoey thought. Zoey looked at her food, and a smile crept onto her face. Her first real meal in a good week. She's had water, but she hasn't eaten anything in so long. Kagome nodded and allowed the maiden to leave. Which, as she soon as she shut the door, signaled Inuyasha to sit down and start scarfing down his food. Kagome sat down calmly, and sighed.

Why did Inuyasha have to be so mean? So-so-so... Cruel? He just destroyed anything with an aura. Kagome lifted her chopsticks, and picked up some eggplant she had brought from her era to cook. As she lifted to her food to her mouth... "_Goshinki...!_" Inuyasha's demonic form appeared in her mind. And his voice hissed 'Goshinki' over and over again. Kagome dropped her chopsticks, and whimpered. She hated that Inuyasha. She didn't want that Inuaysha ever to be seen again! Each time it came out, some of his human heart desinagrated. Which would make him much weaker, and easier, to subcome to his other heart...

"What's wrong?" Zoey and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"..." Kagome just shook her head, "B-Bad m-m-m.." Kagome couldn't go on. She broke down in tears.

Inuyasha ran over and embraced her, reassuring her. "Youkai Inuyasha!" Kagome repeated over and over. Inuyasha tried hushing her, not noticing Zoey walked out of the room.

"Shh..." Inuyasha basically was cradling her in his arms. That alone slowed her tears. So now, she was just sniffling. "Now, what about me?" He asked.

"Y-Youkai..." Kagome hiccupped.

"You know I'd never--"

"How'd you know?" Kagome said, rubbing her eyes. "You can't help it..."

Inuyasha sighed. She was right, though. He couldn't exactly know when he lost control. But, Kagome was always there. In his mind, clouding his other heart. So basically, Kagome has, on many accounts, saved his life, too. Would the Shikon no Tama do that to him, too? Make him unable to control himself, and kill everything in his path? He IS a hanyou, and if he were just to go to youkai... Would he just be like the youkai Inuyasha all the time? Attacking everything until something killed him? Inuyasha's lips brushed Kagome's, really hushing her.

By now, it had been a good ten minutes. So Zoey came back in as Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome. Kagome instantly fell asleep in his lap, her head resting on his torso. Zoey smiled quietly and sat down. The cresent moon shined in, filling the room with moonlight. In the moonlight, Zoey looked celestial. Her long, silky, black hair was tinted violet, and her gray eyes were just lovely.

Zoey crawled over next to Inuyasha, and put a blanket over Kagome. "Why do you look evil in moonlight?" Inuyasha asked.

"... Wh-What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Zoey, after fixing the blanket over Kagome, looked away. She was looking at the moon.

"You know what I mean, Zoey." Inuyasha said.

Zoey brought her knees up to her chest, and rested her head on her knees once again. It reassured her at least Inuyasha was wondering. Kagome probably was, too. If she weren't dead sleep from weeping. This was it, she had to tell him. "You must tell Kagome tomorrow, I can barely handle this, telling those who I know." Zoey whispered. She looked at Inuyasha, and saw him nod. Then she continued her speech-like thing, "I am a black miko. Naraku knew that, and made that kid kidnap me. I overheard the kid tell Kagura that the shard was needed. To combine with my powers with it, and then my powers would destroy everything." Zoey spoke the truth. Right before Mizuumi unlocked her powers, she had heard Hakudoshi speak to Kagura.

"And, a prophecy." Zoey whispered, "And the blak miko, Mizuumi, wants me to defeat Naraku before the prophecy unfolds." Zoey hugged her knees closer.

"So, you'll need help, huh?" Inuyasha smirked, "I ain't letting one of Kagome's relatives dying in my era."

Zoey looked up at Inuyasha, and smiled. She loved this feeling. What was it? Her spirit rose with his confidence. _Hope! _Zoey knew it now. She, in the longest of times, had true hope. And she was smiling about something so scary! Fighting... She could barely keep Naraku's root hands away from herself, let along fight. Maybe if she watched Kagome fight more, she could learn other ways to channel her powers. Seeing as Kagome, herself, was a miko. But not a black miko...

* * *

New People: Mexican guy. Round face, light tan. In a black car.

* * *

It was eight P.M., and Brit andI were stuck walking home from the movies. For those who live in Fresno, California, know where we were. We had to stop in the middle of the street, where the mediun(spelledright I hope)was at First and Shields. We were all glammed up, might I add. And our platforms and high heels were off, in our hands.When a black car pulls up behind us...

M.G (mexican guy): Hey, you two wanna ride?  
Both of us: No!  
M.G: Why not?  
BRIT: -sees the light turn white to walk- Run, Brandi!  
ME: -nods and I begin to run-

(We both got to the corner)

ME: -pants-  
BRIT: -watches the car drive off, and do a U-turn- Brandi, run! He's coming back!  
ME: -looks behind me and sees the car- ...! -both run behind the bank- 'Please, God, let there be someone nice to help us!'

(Well, there was. She was very nice, and understanding. While we waited for Brittany's mother, we saw him seven or eight more times. And I had cut myself, didn't notice, I was so scared. Now, I hope all of you can learn from our mistake. Even if you have a buddy, or even more around you, don't walk home after dark!) 


	16. Miko's Practice

A/N: Sorry if it's short... Okay, so it's WAY short. And there is also going to be no short daily story after the chapter. Nothing real interesting happened today.

* * *

Zoey stirred from her sleep. Sunlight poured into the room, which was the reason why she had awakened. She looked around and saw she was the only one in the room, and in the center of the room, a brush with a note under caught her eye. She crawled over to it (she was still half asleep, you know), and opened the note. She scanned it over, and then read it thoroughly. It had read:

"_Zoey, Inuyasha told me this morning what has happened to you. I will help you with whatever powers you have. As Inuyasha is destroying these karasu youkai_ (crow demons)_. So, as soon as you brush your hair, come outside, and we'll start. _

-Kagome"

Zoey reread this about three times, and smiled faintly. The arrogant and rude hanyou was kind at times. Well, with people he barely knew. Seeing him easily comfort her cousin, Kagome, she knew he was kind to those he loved. But at least she knew now he did have a gentle side. You just need to know him a bit.

Zoey brushed her hair quickly. Well, with all her hair, quickly was a good thirty minutes. She was halfway done when, "M-M-My hair!" Zoey looked at her hair. Streaks! Purple streaks! A sign of a dark miko? Zoey gulped and quickly finished her hair, and ran outside.She saw Iron Reavor for the first time. Kagome was shooting her arrows, and they were all glowing when she shot down the karasu.

Kagome took a breath, and glanced over towards the inn, "Cousin!" Kagome smiled and waved. Zoey walked over to Kagome slowly.

"C-Cousin... You know I am a black miko?" Zoey looked down as she walked over to Kagome.

"Hai, I know. I see your hair has changed... I won't even say what else is on my mind. Too mean." Kagome giggled and forced a smile. _Though I do wonder why Kikyou didn't have the black miko hair..._ Kagome thought. She didn't say it, because it was not right. Not for her saying it. She walked Zoey over towards Inuyasha, and handed Zoey the bow and an arrow.

"Oh! I've done archery in Mrs.Nanase's class!" Zoey said, "It's simple. But why...?" Zoey looked at her cousin.

"Why couldn't I have done archery last year? I would have truly been a great archer then!" Kagome whined.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha had done Kaze no Kizu (Tear of the Wind; Wind Scar), and got rid of most of the karasu. He sheathed Tetsusaiga, and looked ovre at Kagome, "Just teach her, and quit whining, will ya?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded. "Now, arch the arrow." She told Zoey. Zoey easilt did so. "Focus your miko seishou into the arrow."

Zoey didn't have to try too hard, because the arrow's aura became black. Zoey gulped. Kagome then told her to aim for the karasu and release the arrow. Zoey nodded and did so. The air felt thick, as the speed of the arrow slowed. But, after, what felt like forever, the arrow hit between the rest of the karasu, and the karasu all blew up. The power was great, and the explosion's after effect pushed Zoey and Kagome back some.

"Whoa..." Zoey's eye twitched.

"Next time, try that with Naraku, okay?" Kagome took out some dead demon parts out of her hair, "Ew, ew, ew..." Kagome muttered.

"Sure." Zoey said quietly. _I just hope I can..._ Zoey thought.

"Inuyasha, we need to go back to Kaede's." Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, arms folded. His brows were together, meaning he wanted Naraku dead... And now.

"Herbs. Do you really want me or Zoey to die because of lack of herbs?" Kagome asked. That won Inuyasha over. Kagome saw him nod. She clapped happily. Inuyasha first told Zoey to climb onto his back. And she did. Then he lifted Kagome into his arms. Then he started off to Kaede's.

Zoey clenched Inuyasha's shoulders, because he wasn't holding onto her. So her grip was her life at the moment. Inuyasha was going at least seventy miles an hour! How could a hanyou, that looked as though he was a seventeen year old, except for the ears, and he was going almost seventy miles, and was holding two girls. Not like they were heavy, but he was just... Strange!

Under four days, of practice, and an encounter with Sesshoumaru (who Zoey secretly thought was cute, and liked his silence), and dealing with an injured Inuyasha. He still was carrying Kagome and Zoey, even though he had maybe one, two, at the max, broken rib(s). Kagome refused to go without checking Inuyasha, and he just lifted her, and he yelled at Zoey to get onto his back. And since he was much stronger than her, she couldn't refuse...

Now, they were walking into Kaede's village. "Ah... Just like we left it." Kagome smiled.

"You go here a lot?" Zoey asked, as she watched children run around, and a small kit with them.

"Oh, yes." Kagome giggled. Zoey watched the kit turn around and run towards Kagome.

"Kagome!" He smiled as Kagome lifted him into her arms.


	17. Zoey's Past Haunts Her Once More

A/N: I have officially decided to continue this thing in a part three. Seeing as I must see the prophecy through, don't I?

* * *

Zoey stood there, frozen in fear. Her cousin, Kagome, was holding a demon child! She had read book about kitsune... They were tricksters, and always hid their true forms. How come Kagome trusted this kit so well? As though he were her child...? Zoey felt shivers as more people joined them. A monk and a youkai exterminator.

Zoey bowed glumly as Kagome spoke to them. "Miroku, Sango, Shippou, this is my cousin, Zoey." Kagome said, smiling.

Zoey looked up, her face held no emotion whatsoever.Inuyasha ruffled Zoey's hair before Kagome dragged him into Kaede's hut to get checked for injuries. Zoey sighed and felt three pairs of eyes watching her. Examining her. Zoey gulped. "Y-Yes?" Zoey spoke.

"So, you do speak." Shippou said.

Sango shushed Shippou. Zoey watched the Miroku come near her, and she backed away. She knew he was looking at her hair, her marking of a black miko. And she felt him looking into her soul. "Monk, what are you--" Sango started.

Miroku stopped, "Look at her closely, Sango. Look at her hair, feel her aura." Miroku said.

Zoey tripped and her hair flew into her face. She enhaled the Winter's air, hoping she would just go numb, to not feel anything.

But, Sango quickly found out, "A black miko! And you Kagome's cousin?" Sango asked, suspicious.

That did it, that little hint of suspicion made Zoey's heart go numb. But that didn't mean she wasn't angry. She looked up at Sango and Miroku, tears in her eyes. She didn't realize she was crying, though. Like I just said, she went numb. The wind made her hair dance as she spoke to Sango and Miroku. Shippou had left to talk with Kagome. So Zoey was just speaking to them. "Yes, I am. I am proud of it, too! It's not my fault I am who I am!" Zoey stood up. "Naraku did this to me! Him and that kid of his!

"My life was quiet and calm until that day when those people attacked our era! They kidnapped me, and Naraku kissed me, to frighten me! And you know what? All it did was make my heart even colder than it was. And now, I am a balck miko, not wanting to be. But I am!" Zoey took a deep breath, she touched her cheeks, and felt tears. _I-I'm crying? _Zoey thought.

Miroku and Sango went up to her, and Sango hugged her. "I am sorry. It's just hard to believe, a light miko having a black miko as a cousin." Sango apologized.

"And I'm sorry for scaring you." Miroku bowed.

"..." Zoey warmed up, and her tears stopped. Kagome came out, holding a basket. She asked if Zoey was okay, and Zoey nodded, saying she just got the wrong idea. Kagome smiled and then told them Inuyasha had broken three ribs. Zoey folded her arms and complained about him being too stubborn and prideful to stop and rest. That made everyone laugh.

At dinner, everyone talked and ate happily. As Zoey ate slowly, wanting sleep. She had practiced some more earlier, and twice, she almost killed Miroku. The arrow oddly came towards him... But Sango saved him both times. Zoey finished her ramen and sat in the corner, as the gang spoke of Naraku. Her knees were close together as she fell asleep.

_Zoey lay on there, on the operating table. Doctors were speaking to her, trying to keep her conscious. "What day is it, Zoey?" A female's voice asked. _

Her head pounded as she tried to focus. It was Tuesday. "... I believe T-Tuesday..." Zoey mumbled. Her words were slurred.

The doctors pumped blood into her as one explained to her she was in a car accident.

Zoey woke up, in sweat. She looked around, and saw indigo and amber eyes looking at her. She looked down. She took a deep breath of air, to calm herself down.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"N-Nothing... Just bad memories." Zoey said, her voice was shaky. How could she ever explain what horrors lay deep under the earth below her? She didn't even like remembering that on that day, her father and brother had died, saving her. All three of them were in a truck, and Zoey was in the middle of the three, when a car it them from their sides. Zoey's older brother and father covered her, which saved her. But a large piece of glass had struck her brother in the neck, killing him. And her father had obtained eternal bleeding which couldn't be stopped. This happened when she was five, too. Ever since then, Zoey was quiet, shy, and as Kagome labeled her, gothic.

* * *

New People: Kasheila. Natural blonde.  
Danni (Danielle). My sister. Year younger than me.

* * *

Josh, Kasheila, Danni, and I were walking home, and Kasheila, out of sheer curiosity, took out her CD player, and placed the headphones on Josh's head. He never listens to music, so she made him listen to Mariah Carey.

JOSH: I'm not giving this back.  
ME: -looks ahead, where Kasheila and Danni were riding- Kasheila does know where you live, Josh.  
JOSH: So? Mine! -hugs the CD player-  
ME: What a sad, sad, tall kid...

(Josh is like, three months younger than me, and three inches TALLER than me... -pouts- I'm so short!) 


	18. Final Scene, Prayer to Save All

A/N: GOOOOMEN NAAASAI! I've been uber busy! I've got to memorize the MLK JR speech, do a report on an African American, and homework... Oh, I want your opinions within your guys' reviews, do you think Egyptians are African?

* * *

The sun began to sink behind the mountains. Kaede just left, headed for Akebi Village. So Kagome was in charge of Kaede's hut until she returned. 

_This'll be fun! We need to cheer my cousin up! _Kagome thought, stirring the ramen she was cooking for all of them. Kagome watched Zoey, who was looking out of the window constantly, worried. Kagome pondered on why Zoey was so worried, but didn't give too much thought onto it, because she could hear Inuyasha if she burnt the ramen…

Miroku was sitting next to Inuyasha, who was trying not to listen to the runt -- uh, Shippou. Inuyasha was growling, warning Shippou to leave Zoey alone. Shippou was trying so hard to cheer Zoey up with talking. But Zoey never replied. So Inuyasha was trying to get Shippou off of her case. It was kind of sad.

_I feel it… _Zoey thought, letting out a quiet whimper. That got Inuyasha's attention. "Okay, Zoey, what's wrong?" He glared.

Zoey tensed at his voice. She couldn't tell them… Not that-- "Yes, Zoey, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Zoey sighed. "Just say it." Kagome and Sango said.

"I would have figured one of you guys could have sensed it." Zoey said, looking at the stars popping out slowly. _The stars are also showing dreadful signs… _Zoey thought.

"What?" All of them asked. That was it. Naraku and Hakudoshi… and maybe even Kagura, all had barriers. Zoey stood up.

"Naraku. I feel him coming. He's so close, I'd rather die." Zoey said. "And right now, I'm wishing that car had taken me instead of my father or brother."

"Zoey!" Kagome stood up. She was mad, "Don't you dare talk like that! They saved you! Be glad!" Zoey should feel happy, at least. It was meant for her father and brother to go, not her. It wasn't right for Zoey to think that! Not at all…

"Shut UP!" Zoey screamed, "Everyone says that! It's not true!" Zoey ran out of the hut. Naraku appeared before her, and behind him were Hakudoshi and Kagura. Zoey backed away, scared now. Her newest nightmare was in front of her again. But Miko Mizuumi had let Zoey experience all this for one thing. Naraku's demise.

Kagome and Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango to talk Kirara and Shippou to flee. They, at first argued. But Kagome said Kohaku is near -- which he was, she felt it -- and that they should look for him. No argument after that. Kagome and Inuyasha ran outside, and saw Zoey listening to Naraku.

"So, my spell worked wonders on you…" Naraku laughed.

"Sp-Spell?" Zoey gulped, "What--"

"This kiss, stupid girl." Hakudoshi sneered. At the moment, Kagura attacked Kagome and Inuyasha, to keep them out of this. So it was Zoey against Naraku and Hakudoshi. Not a fair fight, but Zoey couldn't refuse it. "It would eat away at whatever happiness you had. And then, your skin." Hakudoshi said, snapping his fingers.

At that exact moment, blood trickled from Zoey's cheek. She touched it, her blood was ice cold. Did that mean she -- her hold body -- went numb? She tossed an energy ball at Naraku, but it disintegrated. It was too weak.

Naraku and Hakudoshi sent two large blasts at Zoey. Zoey had tears falling from her eyes. As they hit the ground, she prayed. _Oh, lords of which protect me… Pass not this barrier._ And with that prayer, she fell to her knees, unconscious. But a barrier quickly formed, answering her prayer.  
---  
Kagome shot arrows at Kagura, always missing her. Inuyasha did Kaze no Kizu, and barely touched her. Kagome felt utterly helpless. She couldn't hit Kagura. One good hit, and Kagura would be down, allowing Inuyasha to strike her to her death with Kaze no Kizu. It was all her fault.

To Kagome, the world began to spin. "Wha--" She fell to the ground, also unconscious.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. To his reply, he was hit head-on with Dance of the Dragons. (A/N: I believe it's a singular, 'dragon'… Not sure, though)

Zoey felt warmth around her. Like she was dead. _Wait, am I dead! _She thought frantically. She opened her eyes, to see darkness. She looked behind her, and a miko stood behind her. She looked so much like Zoey's cousin, Kagome… Zoey found her voice right then, "Why do you look like my cousin?" She demanded.

"Of course we look like." The miko laughed quietly, "She is my reincarnation."

"Y-You're Inuyasha's prior love, Kikyou?" Zoey gasped, "Am I dead!"

Kikyou shook her head, "No, no, no." Kikyou pointed to their left, "Lady Izayoi will be protecting Kagome's soul."

"Why are we here? Where is 'here'?" Zoey asked, standing up. She looked down, as an image formed below them. The battle! Inuyasha was ganged up, three-to-one! "I-Inuyasha! He's going to die!" Zoey gaped at the scene.

"No, he won't. We are in the breaking point of the Spirit's Realm and the Living's Realm. I will be helping you, to defeat them." Kikyou said.

"B-But… I am a black miko, you are light, are you not?" Zoey asked.

"Exactly. Combine the forces, to create a unique, powerful attack." Kikyou said.  
---  
Kagome stirred, and felt arms around her. She opened her eyes quickly, scared. "Wh-Who's holding me?" Kagome looked to her right, and saw Zoey and Kikyou, "Holding me from my incarnate and cousin?" She demanded.

"Shh…" The female voice said.

"L-Lady Izayoi? Inuyasha's mother?" Kagome asked, making sure she wasn't just hallucinating this figure.

She laughed softly, "Yes, young Kagome. Inuyasha's mother. Kikyou will be doing something. It won't hurt Zoey in the slightest." Izayoi assured. Kagome nodded and watched Zoey and Kikyou fade.  
---  
Zoey woke up to see Inuyasha dodging tornados, roots, and energy blasts. Behind her, she felt Kikyou's presence. "_Zoey, close your eyes. Put your hands out, and chant: 'Forever you shall dwell. Yet not with the living, but in Hell'._" Kikyou said. Zoey nodded.

"Barrier, diminish." Zoey waved her right hand, and the barrier vanished. Inuyasha was getting pounded. Zoey her hands in front of her, and closed her eyes. She saw Kikyou next to her, doing the same thing.

"_Ready, Child?_" Kikyou asked.

"_Yes._" Zoey replied.

"Forever you shall dwell… Not with the living, but in Hell." Zoey and Kikyou said together.

"Vanquish Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Kagura from these lands, and," At this moment, the energy grew to an infinite amount of power, "send them to the fiery pits of Hell!" Zoey's shouted. Her eyes opened, and she released the energy ball. At the same moment, Inuyasha had done Backlash Wave, followed by a quick Kaze no Kizu.

Kagome awoke, and ran to Inuyasha, holding him as the three attacks combined and hit all three of them. Zoey smiled, and watched Naraku, Hakudoshi, and Kagura vanish, before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Next chapter's the final one. So tell me, shall I do a third part, like I'm planning to? But it's kind of focused on Inuyasha's and Kagome's daughter, but that priestess, Mizuumi, plays a part in it. And boy, will you be mad at me if you read part three! N-N-N... Nah, not saying. Tell me what you think via reviews! 


	19. Zoey's New Found Life

Zoey stirred from a slumber she really needed. She felt a mattress under her, and smelt food. She opened her eyes slowly, and the sun shone brightly into the room. She carefully propped herself upon her pillows, using her elbows. She looked around. _Was it only a dream? _She thought. She looked at her hair, which was streaked. "Uh... Guess not." Zoey sighed.

She looked around, and noticed she was in Kagome's room, and that a certain hanyou lay on the floor, next to her cousin. The sleeping bags of her other three cousins were still on the floor, signaling they had just woken up, too. Or they were just plain lazy. Zoey pulled herself up, and rested her back against the wall. Zoey heard talking, laughing, shouting, all from outside. "It's December still?" She asked outloud.

"Actually, tonight celebrates the festival." Kagome said, her words slurred from being half asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "You've been asleep for a week or so. Give or take a day."

"So it's December 31? Tonight is the longest day of the festival, then?" Zoey asked.

Kagome nodded.

Zoey stood up, wobbling. The world span faster than ever for Zoey, as she fell over, and crashed on Inuyasha's back. He wheezed as his eyes burst open, full of rage. Zoey sat straight up, and bowed in apology. It wasn't her fault she -- okay, so it was her fault for getting up too fast... Inuyasha sat up, glaring.

He only glared, because he was looking at the girl who defeated Naraku. Her and that energy blast. She even looked like she was happier now than before this all happened. He stood up and shut the door. He remembered something. During the battle, first Zoey passed out, and then Kagome. He wanted to know why.

"Um, yes, Inuyasha?" Zoey asked.

He sat on Kagome's bed, one leg folded, the other dangling. "Why'd you both pass out on me, huh?" He demanded.

Kagome froze. How could she ever say she and Zoey were in between worlds? That Lady Izayoi was protecting her? And that Kikyou helped Zoey during the battle? Could Inuyasha handle this, or blow them off and run home, scowling? Kagome took a deep breath, and risked it.

"We were... At the breaking point of life and death. Kikyou and Lady Izayoi summoned us." Kagome said, "That's all I know."

"I know more, then." Zoey said, looking down. "Kikyou knew I couldn't do it alone. So she helped me. But in order for that, Kagome had to release a bit of her spirit. Lady Izayoi... Who is she? How does she know you?" Zoey asked.

Inuyasha scoffed and said, "Kagome, ya tell her." In his angry, but sad voice. Zoey gulped. Did she say something wrong?

Kagome nodded. "Lady Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother."

"But she looked rich--"

"She was a princess of the Eastern lands. But, when she bore a child of a monster..." Kagome heard Inuyasha growling.  
---  
That night was a night they'd never forget. After the festival, Zoey, Kagome, and Inuyasha were sitting outside, alone. Snow fell gently from the sky, welcoming a new year, and carrying away the wishes of those who believed. Zoey sat there, in the middle of the other two.

_How can I tell Kagome?_ Zoey thought nervously. She fiddled with her kimono (she never took it off), ansty. Kagome noticed. "Zoey, what's wrong?"

"..." Zoey sat straight up, "U-Uh... I-I wish to live in the feudal era. Is that alright?" Zoey asked.

"Who said you couldn't?" Inuyasha asked. Zoey smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Zoy smiled.

"Will you be living with Inuyasha and me?" Kagome asked.

Zoey shook her head, "I'll be traveling. And I'm starting right now. I'm leaving. I'll visit you guys, okay?" Zoey asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. Kagome hugged Zoey and told Zoey she'd tell her mother, and Zoey nodded. Zoey hugged Inuyasha and ran to the well shed, and jumped in.

Upstairs, in Kagome's bedroom, they were finally alone. The Higurashi family left (not Mama, Souta, or Gramps). Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand, and led her to the bed.

* * *

A Final Note For This Story: The end of this! Tomorrow, chapter one of 'Miracleous Child' will be put up. It will be mainly about Keiko, and how she learns of her life... And someone from the past comes back. Will Keiko be able to handle it, though? After all, she's only five... 


	20. Memo About Pt3

To all readers,

I always seem to have to do this... But pt. 3 to the Holiday Wishes line is up! It's Miracleous Child! If I don't get more reviews, I may just close the story! (Please, no... I like it!)

-Shainingu


End file.
